If I had a puppy, I'd name him Spot
by Mandee Jo
Summary: Skye Sullivan-Lollipop has lived on the streets for almost as long as she can remember, but suddenly her past is coming back to haunt her, and the only people who can help are her brother, his newsies, and a certain arrogant, pigheaded Brooklyn leader.
1. You've got pink eyes?

**_A/N: I have fallen in love with the movie Newsies and Spot Conlon, so I've decided to make my own fanfiction with my own character during the time I'm not writing my other story or reading more Newsies fanfiction. C: Reviews would be lovely. _**

_Chapter One _****

Running for too long can do wonders to your brain, especially when you're trying to calm your thoughts and process exactly what happened, where you are, and where to go next. I took comfort in trees, so it was no surprise that I found myself resting on the highest branch that was both sturdy enough to hold me, and low enough to jump off without breaking myself in half.

I surveyed my surroundings, knowing my destination, but not entirely sure how far off it was. I just knew one thing: I needed to rest. The wind rustled through my hair, blowing the long blonde locks everywhere with currents of pressure. Grabbing onto the end of the lollipop sticking out of my mouth and moving it about, I peered around once more.

I sat there for a few moments more, enjoying the cool breeze and absorbed in my thoughts. Maybe that was why I didn't see anyone approaching my tree, and when they finally spoke I was so surprised that I almost lost my balance on the branch. I caught myself, but my pink lollipop wasn't as lucky. "Who are you?" the voice called again, this time sharper and more pressured.

Peering over the branch, my eyes met with another pair of eyes. Blue eyes, to be exact. He was taller than me from what I could tell on my branch, but that wasn't saying much. I barely reached five feet and three inches. The boy had curly brown hair, a baby face, and a light grey cabby hat covering his head. "Who wants to know?" I called back, getting to my feet carefully as to not lose my balance.

The boy looked hesitant to answer, but eventually did. "David. David Jacobs."

The name struck me as familiar, and after a few moments I knew why. Dave Jacobs. Helped with the strike that happened a few months ago; it was all over the papes! I silently thanked whomever was looking out for me above for my continuous luck this day, and eyed David with a blazing gaze. I jumped from my branch smoothly, and landed on my two feet with cat-like agility. "They call me Lollipop," I said, grabbing another lollipop from my pocket to replace the one that dropped. "Lolli for short."

"Why were you in a tree?" David asked skeptically, eyeing what I clubbed as my tree.

"Why do you want to know?"

He hesitated again, but this time not as long. "You're right next to the Manhattan boarding house," he complied, pointing to a building in the far distance. "Jack told me to see if you were a danger to his newsies."

My insides boiled with excitement and disbelief, how had I been this lucky? Opening my mouth to reply: "I like trees," I stated simply with a shrug. I didn't know I had been so close to my destination, but this was absolutely perfect. I fidgeted with the dark blue dress I was wearing, shivering as I wished silently that it would grow to be longer than my knees. I grimaced. "Could you take me to this Jack kid?" I asked, looking up to meet David's eyes. "I gots some business with him."

David eyed me but didn't oblige, and soon I was following him for ten minutes until we reached the building he had pointed at earlier. It was tall and old, the color that was probably once a vibrant brown now a dull and plain faded color. A sign was hanging from the top of the doors that read "Manhattan Boarding House". David pushed open the doors, and I basically bounced with joy as he led me into the building. The inside was dirty, but it was still shelter. A man sat at a desk in the far back of what I deemed to be the lobby.

"Kloppman," David sounded, and I proudly thought of how his voice was more girly than mine. "Do you know where Jack is?"

Kloppman looked up from whatever he was doing, and eyed me suspiciously before replying, "He should still be up in 'da bunkroom. 'Da rest'a 'da boys haven't returned from sellin' papes yet."

Thanking him before heading up to the bunkroom, David eventually led me up a case of stairs, and stopped in front of a half open door. He pushed it open completely. "Jack!" he yelled, and a tall, brown-eyed, brown-haired boy with a cowboy hat hanging down his back bounded up to us. First staring at David, and then finally setting his eyes on me, I waited for his reaction.

Shock was the first emotion that fled over his face, followed by confusion, and finally settled with excitement and disbelief. "Skye?" Jack, I suppose his new name was, almost yelled. "What are ya doin' here? How did ya find me? Why-"

"Slow down, Cowboy," I snickered. "It's a long story."

"I thought you said your name was Lollipop?" David asked confused, glancing between Jack and I with no clue what was going on and who I was.

"It is, Skye is my real name," I admitted to David, and then settled on a bunk to my right.

"Oh, Davey boy, 'dis is my little sister," Jack explained, waving his hands happily.

I chuckled at the shock on David's face, my lollipop falling out of my mouth and landing on the floor. I left it. "As fun as this, there's a more serious matter at hand."

Jack's grin faded slowly, replaced with uncertainty. "The orphanage I was sent to," I began, laying down to get comfy on the bed. "Ya, it ain't an orphanage. It's what I guess you'se could call a facility. They experiment with kids there. I managed to escape four years aftah I was brought there, and I haven't shown my face 'round you 'cause I'se been good livin' on the streets for a while, but two nights ago they found me. I'm in trouble, Jack, and so are all the street rats 'round here. They're goin' after Brooklyn next, but it's only a matter'a time before they go after you'se guys too."

Jack was solemnly quiet, and it was David who spoke next. "What…what do they do?"

"They experiment, Davey, they experiment like we'se some type'a guinea pigs. They do things, I think they was tryin' to make us into some type of superior bein', but I dunno. I just know that it ain't good."

Jack was still silent for a while, but he finally found his voice after David gave him a stern pat on his back in what I guessed was a sign of comfort. "What did 'dey do to ya?" Jack asked hesitantly, sitting next to my feet on the bunk. "Dat's another story fer another time, Cowboy," I said, brushing my bangs away from my eyes. "Right now we need'a find a way to warn Brooklyn."

David peered over the side of the bunk I was laying on, and his eyes filled with incredulity. "You've got pink eyes?" he asked surprised, getting closer to get a better a look. I gave him an annoyed glance and nodded.

"Tomorrow afternoon we'll go see Spot, but right now ya should get some sleep. You'se look like crap, and I can't imagine your journey 'ere. Also, I'll leave ya some clothes, 'cause you definitively don't wanna go into Brooklyn lookin' like 'dat." I glanced at my blue dress again, eyeing it with displeasure. It had been the only clothing item available on the clothing lines, so I had to settle with it. Jack and David disappeared after a few minutes, but I didn't mind. I figured it was only a matter of time before the rest of the Manhattan newsies returned. And so I slept. And it felt good.

I dreamt of a small white puppy with a brown dot around his eye. I named him Spot.


	2. If it ain't Jack be nimble

_**A/N: Here is chapter two! I dunno man, I'm really enjoying writing this. This obsession is seriously unhealthy, but at least I can put it to good use by entertain you folks. C: Reviews please! And requests, or if you'd like your own character or such in it, tell me their nicknames, age, gender, and looks! I'll manage to find a place for them! Also, Spot and Lolli are gonna have a bit of a rivalry in the beginning. I find that's more fun to write about. **_

_Chapter Two_

If it hadn't been for the lack of light outside a large window perched across the room from where I was laying, I would've assumed I had only been sleeping for five minutes. I was _that_ tired. But it must have been a few hours at the least, because I was no longer alone in the room and the sun was obviously no longer up. In fact, I was surrounded.

Surrounded by boys.

Albeit, I admit they were all snoring, admitting bodily functions I wouldn't like to put into words, and basically the least bit of a threat that any sleeping man can be. I lowered myself from the bunk, and grabbed the pile of clothes my brother must've gotten for me. I tried to keep the noise down to a minimum as I slid out of the bunkroom and searched around for a washroom. The Manhattan Lodging House was a lot scarier in the dark, or maybe it was just that it was eerily quiet and sort of spooky… Hey, you can't blame a girl for being a girl.

Eventually I came across the washroom, washed myself as best as I could, and stripped of my dirty blue dress. I wasn't wearing and shoes, I barely never did anyway. My feet were so used to be callused and cut up that after a while, I got used to it. I glanced into the mirror above the sink before dressing myself, and stared absentmindedly at my reflection. I wasn't exactly beautiful, but I wasn't really plain.

I had my good features. But the person who stared back at me, I barely recognized her without all the dirt caking her face. My long blonde hair fell into ringlets without being curled, and when the light was just right, the blonde almost looked ghostly white.

I had, as David so kindly pointed out, sharp pink eyes. Despite my obsession with lollipops (they just tasted so good!), my name was given to me based on my pink eyes. No one really knew where I had gotten them from, because certainly no one in mine and Jack's family had pink eyes. In fact, no one in our family had blonde hair.

Whenever I considered this, an unwanted thought always popped into my head, but I rarely ever gave it much thought. Because despite not looking anything like my older brother, we didn't need to physically look alike for people to know we were siblings.

We acted too much alike, or at least what I remember from our childhood. Before everything happened…

Grumbling unladylike things underneath my breath, I considered to observe myself. I had a heart-shaped face with high cheekbones, and they were always tinted with red. I blamed my pale complexion. My eyelashes were long and thick, and probably my best feature. No one could pull off the puppy dog look like I could.

That had helped me a lot when trying to find food on the streets.

I was short as noted before, but I was told by the people at the 'orphanage' I attended that you could barely tell I was short with the way I held myself. I was strong, with a fiery personality that was hard to beat. After content with analyzing myself, I slipped on a red button-up shirt, dark grey trousers that were way too large, but thankfully Jack had also left a pair of black suspenders. And to top it all off, I piled my blond locks on the top of my hat, and covered them with a white newsboy cap.

Now I _almost_ looked like a male.

Sort of.

I would never get used to calling my brother Jack…

Oh well, people change. Obviously I had. Sighing irritably at the conversations I had with myself, I strutted out of the washroom and back into the bunkroom. The older man I recognized as Kloppman was waking up all the newsies, and the sun was beginning to rise just outside the windows. "Hey, who are you?" a voice piped up behind me, but not unkindly.

I turned around to face a tall boy, the thing standing out the most being his pink shirt. "I'm Lollipop," I said grinning, spitting into my hand and holding it out. "Jack's little sistah."

"Jack hasah little sistah?" he asked curiously, spitting into his own hand and shaking mine. "You'se wearin' my shirt too."

I grinned larger, looking down at the red shirt. "You'se got some interestin' color tastes."

"So I'se been told," he grinned back sheepishly. "'Da name's Skittery, by 'da way."

"Nice'ta meetcha," I nodded, waving at Jack as he moodily made his way towards the exit to the bunkroom. When he locked eyes with me, I almost laughed when shock crossed over his features. He had forgotten about me. Great. Thankfully, just as quickly as he had forgotten, realization flooded into his features.

Good, I didn't want to have to explain myself _again_.

"Skitts, I see 'ya met Skye," Jack said, then realized he called me by my real name again. "I means Lollipop."

"Sure did, Cowboy!" said Skittery, wandering out of the bunkroom and down the stairs to the lobby.

"Give me ten minutes to get washed up, 'den Davey will be meetin' us in da lobby," Jack said, heading out of the bunkroom and towards the washroom. "Spot 'as probably heard by now 'dat we'se are comin', so dat'll leave out some explainin'."

I smugly remembered my dream of a puppy named Spot, and fought the urge to giggle.

Jack wasn't kidding when he said ten minutes, because almost right on the mark of ten minutes he was bounding down the stairs with me marching in front of him. We raced outside, and I couldn't help but smile brightly. I dunno why, really. It just felt like I belonged here, ya know?

David, or Davey maybe I should call him, was waiting for us just as Jack had said. He greeted me with a hat tip. I playfully curtsied as best as I could in trousers, smiling self-righteously when he blushed. "So Cowboy," I said as we began walking. "Who's Spot?"

"Oh, right, you don' know," Jack rubbed his chin in thought. "Spot is da leadah of Brooklyn, so be careful. You really don't wanna get on his bad side."

I nodded complacently.

"How can you be so relaxed?" David asked, startling me from my thoughts of a certain puppy in my dreams. "I mean, aren't you afraid?"

I looked Davey up and down before replying. "Davey boy, when you live with psychopaths for four years, and den on the streets for the rest of yer life, things start to fail to scare ya." I shrugged. "I mean sure, it can be a scary thought an' all, but it sure as hell beats actually being locked in dat place again."

David nodded in silent agreement at my last statement, and we all went on a ways in silence. Until Jack spoke something I didn't really want to answer. "Sk-Lolli, I can tells that you don't have an accent anymore, you slip up sometimes. You'se speak all intelligent an' stuff, and den you go back to street talkin'."

I stiffened. "It's not like I'm purposely speakin' like dat, sometimes it's just a habit that's hard'ta break."

Jack looked at me, I mean really _looked_ at me. I shivered noticeably, feeling as if he could see through my mask and straight into my heart. "You haven't changed a bit," he said suddenly, David watching on curiously. "You're still the same stubborn girl I knew when we'se was still livin' with Ma and Pa."

I bit back a retort, and settled on collecting my thoughts. I wondered a lot of things that I didn't dare ask about right now, things that I couldn't even ask to someone with an answer without basically handing myself over willingly to that dreadful place.

And I would _never_ set a foot in that place again, unless it was with a good reason.

Like saving lives.

"We're here," Jack said as we approached a dock that sprawled out across a river. Was I so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't even realized we crossed the Brooklyn Bridge? Wow.

Everyone gave us hard glances and stares as we passed by them (and were too busy glaring to realize I was female, I thought proudly), many jumping in or out of the water. I tried to keep my eyes plastered forward, which let me tell you was hard, because damn did some of these boys have nice bodies. And they weren't afraid to show it either.

But I didn't have to worry about losing myself and drooling over some random hottie swimming, because when we stopped in front of a bunch of crates piled up, the boy my eyes landed on was enough to counter the looks of every boy behind me combined. I hardened my gaze so I could check him out without actually looking like I was checking him out. A little trick I learned a while back. He had darker hair with blonde in it, and even though it was messy and unkempt, it fit him perfectly.

He had icy blue eyes that almost looked grey, but they hadn't glanced at me yet. He was also wearing red suspenders and gripping a black cane with a golden notch. "If it ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick," the boy drawled out, giving off a smirk that looked natural on him. He had an arrogant aura.

Despite my previous checking out, I decided instantly that I didn't like him.

I had never been one to get along with arrogant people.

Their personalities clashed too much with mine.

"Spot," said Jack with a low grin. "We'se got some business to discuss with you, if you don' mind."

"Sure I don't, Jacky boy." Spot replied evenly, climbing down from his 'throne'. "What can I do for ya?"

It wasn't the average question of "what can I do for you?", but more along the lines of "Speak what you need, and I might or might not be willing to comply". I figured once he heard what I had to say, that smug little smirk would be knocked right off his stupid…sadly attractive features.

Boy, was I ever wrong…


	3. The arrogant, pigheaded Brooklyn leader

_**A/N: Here's chapter three, remember if you want your own character in it, tell me their nickname, age, gender, and looks in a review or message or somethin. Reviews would be awesome! Hopefully this will get more views as I write more. **_

_Chapter Three_

* * *

><p>Finally his eyes met mine, and to my surprise instead of ogling over the color, the only thing he did that even made me sure he saw was raise his eyebrows slightly with a casual smirk. "Lollipop here will explain," Jack said, pulling me to his side. I looked Spot up and down, even though I knew what he looked like. And then I smirked a similar smirk to his.<p>

"Your newsies are in danger," I said point blank, glad that my voice could easily be mistaken for a male's because it was so low. Spot didn't flinch, so I continued. "When I wasah younger lad, I was in'a place they called an orphanage, but it could hardly be considered that. They took kids and experimented on 'em, some of 'em didn't even survive. They've gotten a lack of, er, you could say test subjects 'cause of no families, well, dyin'."

I took in a deep breath, and went to continue. "So now they're takin' street rats. Homeless kids. Newsies. And they'r targetin' Brooklyn next."

This time, Spot looked me up and down. "First of all, you ain't a lad, you'se a goil," I couldn't help it, I stared dumbfounded. "Second, no one harms my newsies. Not even some big shot scientist."

Raising an eyebrow, his knowledge that I was a girl momentarily forgotten, I retorted coldly, "And when one of them ends up missing, and is probably killed 'cause you're too egotistical to shove down your pride for their safety, you can come back crying to us," I gestured to myself, Jack (who looked confused at the big word I used), and David. "That we were right and you were wrong. Or, or, you could just, you know, suck it all up and fight with us."

His smirk increased and his eyebrows rose higher. "What do you plan to do, goily?" he asked in what seemed to be an extremely sexist manner to me. Some of his boys chuckled and laughed in the background.

"Didn't I just say that? I plan to fight back."

"Yeah, I got dat. But how?"

This time Jack spoke up. "Well Spot, we'se was talkin', and we thought that Brooklyn could be safer if Lollipop stayed wit you, since she knows dese guys, and could warn the resta us if they was comin' or something."

I stared incredulously at Jack. "Excuse me, _we_ was talkin'? I don't remember agreein' to this, Jack."

"Well when I said we, I meant Davey and me," he replied with a sheepish grin. "And think about it Lolli, there ain't much we really could do otherwise, righ'?"

"Well no, but-" Jack cut me off.

"Good! Then it's settled, right?" he looked at Spot with a pleading expression. I grimaced angrily, and grabbed a lollipop from my pocket to suck on and calm my nerves. Spot's smirk faded into a frown.

"Now hold up Jacky boy, I didn't agree to let no goil stay here," Spot said coolly, fingering his cane. "Dere ain't no goils allowed in Brooklyn."

"Come on Spot, you gotta trust us." Jack said, slowly backing up to stand beside David.

I bit into the lollipop and clenched my fist heatedly. "And why the hell not?" I practically shouted, anger dripping off my tone.

"'Cause goils can't work, not here, not nowhere but in 'da kitchen." Spot replied matter-a-fact, his smirk returning. "And in bed."

"Why I oughta-" David quickly grabbed me around the waste before I got the chance to soak Spot, who looked highly amused. "You're a pig!" I continued yelling insults at him, not caring that I looked like an idiot. Or that I was insulting someone Jack had pointedly told me _not_ to get on the bad side of.

But…but how could someone so…_infuriating_ be the leader of Brooklyn?

"Spot, please," Jack pleaded again, glancing worriedly at me. "She really ain't dat bad."

Tapping his cane against the wooden docks, Spot pretended to be deep in thought. But it was obvious he was just humoring Jack. It's not like I wanted to spend my time with this goon anyway.

"Gimme one reason why I should even trust her." Spot finally spoke.

Jack's eyes hardened. "'Cause she's my little sister, Spot. I know what she's sayin' is da truth because she is my little sister."

The moment of silence following that dragged on, much to my discomfort, and I managed to bite into another lollipop trying not to fidget annoyingly. Spot wasn't meeting any eyes, but instead staring into the river like it held all of the answers to his questions. Who knows, maybe it did. The expression on his face sure as hell didn't answer any of _my_ questions, it was too inexpressible to get any sign of life off of it. I looked around casually, taking notice to all of the silent and curious boys surrounding us, probably respecting their leader by letting him think without a bunch of loud boys interrupting.

"Alright Jacky boy, you gots yourself a deal," Spot finally said. "But she ain't stayin' here fah free, she's gonna sell papes like the restah us."

"What happened to 'goils can't work'?" I snarled immaturely, folding my arms.

"And as fah you," he continued, walking over to stand a whole two inches above me. Angrily, I looked up to meet his eyes. "This is my territory, and where I rule, you will follow. Watch your mouff, otherwise I ain't gonna stop any of da guys and what dey might do to ya. Got it, pinky?" I cringed at the name he called me, biting my tongue to keep back any retort bubbling in my throat. I was thankful I didn't have a lollipop in my mouth, it would've gone to waste again. Spot leaned in, his nose inches from mine. I could almost feel his breath on my face. "I said, _got it goil_?"

"Yes, I've _got it_," I growled, turning away from him.

Jack and David told me goodbye, both giving awkward hugs that I didn't return, and said they'd stop by in a couple days to see how I was getting along. I told them they'd find me dead if they left. They still did.

"Your death is on my hands!" I shouted after them, ignoring Spot who was watching me with relaxed amusement. He turned to face his newsies, who were starting to get rowdy again, jumping in and out of the water and conversing. "As foah you guys, don't lay an unwanted fingah on the goil, got it?" They all nodded or voiced their answers, causing Spot to smile at being in control. "Now you, follow me."

And I did.

Even though I didn't want to.

* * *

><p>"Dis is where yoah sleep, right around the corner is the washroom. You might wanna get up earlier den the guys though, since you're a goil and all. And we sell papes at 6 AM sharp, sleeping in will get ya soaked," he paused at this. "Soaked literally with watah."<p>

"No, really?" I mumbled under my breath, but he still heard. Spot lifted his cane, and pushed me into the wall with it gently. He brought it down slowly, and walked closer until he was invading my personal space. "I'm warnin' yoah right now goily, you bettah watch your mouth when yoah talkin' to me." I wanted so badly to bite back a retort, but he was right. I was in his territory now, and he was in-charge. When I stayed silent, Spot smirked that annoying smirk and backed up. Before he left the bunkroom, he grabbed my hat causing all of my hair to fall out.

I fumed furiously, wishing I could rip out the hair falling down my back and shoulders. He gave me another smirk before throwing my hat at me, and walking out of the room and to god knows where. I fell onto the bunk he gave me, holding back a scream of annoyance. How had this happened? How had going to find my brother, with the intent of leaving after telling him that Brooklyn and Manhattan were in danger, turn into living in the Brooklyn Boarding House under the watchful eye of the arrogant, pigheaded Brooklyn leader?

When the people from the orphanage finally started causing Brooklyn newsies to disappear, he would be at my feet begging for forgiveness of doubting me. And I would show him that women could work in the meantime! How dare he think so lowly of us females! Rolling onto my stomach, I breathed heavily into the thin pillow underneath my head. The orphanage… I was trying hard not to remember what they had said to me when they found me. I had thought for sure I was going to be taken back to that place, but I managed to run away before they could grab me.

I would never go back there. My skin bristled with anxiousness at the thought of what they did to me, and what they would do if they got their hands on me again. I had been their favorite.

The girl with the abnormal pink eyes.


	4. Cheatah!

**_A/N: Here's chapter four! Reviews are welcome, and enjoy I guess. _**

_Chapter Four_

* * *

><p>Light was peeking through my closed eyelids, or maybe it was just the feeling of warmth on my skin that made me sure it was morning. Either way, it didn't matter. I rolled around a bit before drifting back to sleep. Maybe it was an hour that passed, or maybe it was only a few seconds, but soon a very annoying voice was yelling in my ear.<p>

"Hey goil!" they yelled. "It's time ta sell papes, get outah bed!"

I ignored the person and rolled over, burying my head in my pillow. I faintly heard the person calling out for Spot, footsteps sounding towards me, and then being lifted from my bunk and thrown over someone's shoulder. I lifted one eyelid curiously but not worried, and saw the back of someone wearing a black and white shirt and red suspenders. Oh no. Spot didn't loosen his grip on me when I started flailing and screaming, in fact if anything he just gripped harder. "You dirty bastard!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs, still flailing like a mentally ill person. "Let me go! Put me down!"

"I told ya goily, when it's time tah get up, if you don't you get soaked." Spot said, and I could almost feel him smirking.

"With 'watah', yes I remember. But look, I'm up!"

Spot didn't reply to that, instead he marched out of the boarding house and down to the docks. Finally realization struck into my dim, half-asleep mind, and I clung to Spot with everything I had. But I was no match for the leader of Brooklyn, because soon he had me outstretched in his arms, still flailing, and about to be thrown into the water.

What happened next, well it happened almost in slow-motion. And the only person I hold accountable is Spot, despite what he may say.

He threw me into the water with no regret, and I thundered butt-first into it, creating the largest splash I think I've ever witnessed. Or created, for that matter. As soon as I was underneath that bitterly cold water, my eyes snapped open. I was fully awake. And I was seething with fury. How dare that…that jerk! Who did he think he was?

Don't answer that.

Swimming up as fast as I could, I broke the surface only to see a crowd of boys standing around the docks laughing and grinning, Spot in the center with that irritating smirk donning on his face. Quickly, I took note to how close Spot was to the edge of the dock. He was close. Close enough. I swam furiously toward them, ignoring my hair that was weighing me down. I needed to cut it, but I don't think I ever could.

When I reached the dock, Spot bent down to eyelevel with me. He was leaning full force on his cane as he said, "Don't mess with the Leadah of Brooklyn, Lollipop." I wanted so badly to knock that stupid sadistic smirk off of his face, so what I did next didn't even occur to me until it was already over with. I leaned as close as I could to Spot's face without actually touching noses. "I'm a lady," I hissed underneath my breath so only he could hear. "And ladies shouldn't be messed with either."

And then I grabbed onto the end of his cane. And tugged.

You can only guess what happened next; a loud splash, several shocked faces of Brooklyn newsies, and a soaking wet Spot Conlon next to me in the water. Or 'watah', maybe I should say. When Spot was done shaking his head free of _watah_, he turned his body to face mine. "I suggest ya swim the opposite way," he said with a growl, and for the first time since I've seen him, Spot Conlon looked _pissed_. "Now."

I didn't oblige, I was swimming as far away from him and as fast as I could. I could hear him behind me, and I didn't have time to wonder if he was purposely going slow enough to just barely not catch me. We must've swam in a circle, because soon I was reaching the dock again, the boys still watching us intently, and I threw myself onto the dock with all the force I could muster. Spot wasn't far behind me, and I took no time in running down that dock and back to the boarding house like my life depended on it.

Which it probably did.

When I reached the bunkroom Spot-free, I grabbed my clothes from the end of my bed and raced towards the washroom. I was soaking wet. My hair was soaking wet. Everything was soaking wet. Great. When I was in my clothes, black suspenders and all, I flipped my hair over my head and started wringing it out. I was so caught up in trying to dry it that I didn't even notice someone walking into the washroom. The sound of someone clearing their throat did, however, knock me back into reality.

I was about to freak out that it was Spot, but then I realized Spot would be the last person on Earth to ever clear his throat. I flipped my hair back, and turned around to face a boy with a large grin on his face. He was taller than most of the boys here, maybe even six feet, with red hair and green eyes. I waved half-heartedly, and stiffened when the boy leaned over and squinted at my face.

"Are yoah eyes pink?" he asked, half in disbelief.

"Yes sir, dat's why they call me Lollipop," I said nodding, grabbing a Lollipop from my pocket and sticking it in my mouth.

"Really? I wouldah thought it was cause you're always suckin' on a lollipop." he grinned.

I shrugged nonchalantly, playing with the small amount of coins I had collected from gambling on the streets the past years. He followed me out of the washroom and down the stairs into the lobby, the entire time making friendly conversation until he finally got to the point.

"You know, nobody's evah gone against Spot like dat befoah," he said as we stepped outside, nodding off in a direction I guess Spot was in. "He's real angry, specially because you're a goil."

"Eh," I said with a pout, folding my arms. "Arrogant people and me don't mix, our personalities clash too much. Spot had it comin'."

My luck must have been against me that morning, because ever so suddenly I felt a palm grip my shoulder and turn me around to a smirking Spot. No longer wet. "Did I now?"

I hesitated a moment. "Well this is awkward," I mumbled, suddenly taking a liking to the different shades of brown the ground was. Feeling fingers underneath my chin, I jumped slightly when Spot forced my chin up to look into his cool blue eyes.

The boy I was talking to watched on with amusement. "If you weren't a goil, I would soak you," Spot said, the smirk he wore so well currently vacant. "But since you ain't and I can't, I won't hesitate to send yoah back to Manhattan. Yoah in my territory now _Skye_, and when yoah in my territory, you follow my rules."

Momentarily everything he said was forgotten, and I inwardly cringed at the use of my name. "How do you know my name?" I asked, frowning up at him.

"I'se been talkin' to some boidies," he went on, smirk returning. "But that ain't none of yoah business, is it?"

I didn't answer, but he didn't push any further on the subject. Taking a step away from me, Spot leaned on his cane without taking his eyes off of me. I refused to meet them, instead glaring off in another direction. "Well then, I'm glad we're on thah same page, Lollipop," he finally said, turning towards the other boy. "Hope yoah don't mind showing her the ropes of sellin' papes Sunny, I don't got the time to make sure the goil behaves."

"Sure thing, Spot!" the boy, Sunny I guess, said happily.

I watched Spot's retreating figure, boiling over with anger again once more. "I know how to sell papes!" I yelled after him, balling my fists. "I'm not stupid!"

"Coulda fooled me," Sunny whispered into my ear, dragging me off towards the distribution center. "The way yah talk to Spot and treat 'im, I don't know if I should be impressed or fearin' for yoah life."

I thought for a moment before replying, "Probably both."

* * *

><p>The distribution center was jam packed full of newsies, all of them buying papes and then heading off in different directions. Some of them had a partner, some of them went alone. Spot went alone. Figures.<p>

Sunny lead me into the line, and we talked with each other easily while we were waiting. "You're going tah like most'a the guys," he told me, glancing around us. "They're really friendly once yah get to know dem, I'll introduce you tonight. It's pokah night, can you play?" I almost forgot to reply because I was so busy taking in my surroundings. "Yeah, I can play," I finally replied, turning my attention back to Sunny. "Pretty well, if I do say so myself."

"Good, we're up next," he pointed, and I walked up to the post. "Fifty papes," I said smugly, slamming down the coins I had in my pocket. Sunny peered over my shoulder with raised eyebrows. "Fifty papes?" he asked incredulously. "Ain't dat a bit much foah your first time?"

I smirked. "It ain't my first time, Sunny."

He didn't reply to that, instead he lead us to his normal selling spot. While living on the streets, I had tagged along with a good number of newsies to help them sell, and learned quite a bit from them. All the way from Harlem to De Bronx, I'm sure my name was probably well known by now. Which wasn't the greatest thing, I guess you could say.

Especially if they were still searching for me.

I figured it was only a matter of time, a week at tops, before the first Brooklyknite went missing. "Well Lollipop, show me what you got," Sunny said, grinning as he sold his first pape.

I nodded at him, swung the stack of papes onto my shoulder, and grabbed the first three. Glancing at the headline, I inwardly groaned at how boring it sounded. "Mayor makes speech in front of millions," was not the best headline. I put on my thinking cap, and soon enough a better headline popped into my head. Sunny watched on eagerly.

"Mayor strips for millions! Extra, extra! Mayor is stripping for millions!" I yelled, waving the newspaper around.

Sunny stared at me with raised eyebrows again, but this time he was holding back what looked like a laughing attack. I smirked triumphantly as my first eight papers were sold. When the eighth person walked away, Sunny stepped up to my side. "So yoah can make up creative headlines, but can yoah act?" he asked, crossing his arms.

I thought for a moment as he sold a few more papes, and finally decided on something. I took the hat off the top of my head, letting my hair tumble down my back in ringlets. A group of younger men were coming towards us, and I put on the best feminine face I could muster before marching up to them.

"Excuse me, sirs," I said, stepping in front of them and purposely stumbling. "My daddy is trying to make me work before I can get married, and I really need to sell these papers, sirs, before I can search for a suitable husband. It would mean a lot to me if you would please buy a paper from me."

They didn't even ask why I would be selling papers as work, they were too caught on the whole 'suitable husband' and 'searching' part. There were five men, each bought a paper, and as they were paying I was handed a dollar bill by each of them. "Tell your daddy that you worked hard, Missus, and don't forget about the kind gentlemen who helped you."

"Thank you so much!" I said happily, running off as the men watched fondly behind me.

I ran past Sunny, grabbing his hand and dragging him with me, and we both ran to another selling spot all the while laughing our heads off at how gullible people could be. When we finally stopped, it took another couple hours for both of us to sell the rest of our papes, but we eventually did. "I think I can heah your stomach grumbling, Lolli," he said, putting his ear by my stomach. Sure enough, a loud grumble erupted. "Let's head down to Kal's, mostah the others should be dere too."

Kal's was the diner they had in Brooklyn, much like Tibby's in Manhattan. I hear the layout was much of the same too, but the food was told to be just a tad bit better. As we made our way to Kal's, my mind drifted in a direction I didn't want to follow. Trying to forget about it, I elbowed Sunny teasingly in the side. "Race ya there?" I asked, grinning ear to ear. "Losah pays for lunch, how 'bout it?"

"Yoah on goily," he challenged, taking off before me.

"Cheatah!" I yelled, racing after him.


	5. Too old foah yoah

**_A/N: Here's chapter five, and if Spot is out of character at any time, tell me. This is my first Newsie fanfiction, so I'm a bit newbie at writing out his personality. _**

_Chapter Five_

* * *

><p>We made it to Kal's at the same time thankfully, and so Sunny and I were paying for our own lunches. When we walked into the diner, nobody glanced towards us, but I did notice a few familiar faces like the kid who woke me up this morning and, unfortunately, Spot. He didn't glance at us either. I wasn't complaining. Sunny and I took a seat at an empty booth towards the back of the diner and placed our orders. He had a burger with fries, I had two burgers with fries. I was hungry.<p>

"Wow," Sunny commented with amusement. "You surah gots a big stomach for a small goil, don' ya?"

I answered by politely shoveling food into my mouth as it was set in front of us, and grinned after I swallowed. We were discussing headlines when Spot approached us, much to my dismay, there was however someone I didn't expect to see with him. Or, rather, something about the someone with him; she was female. Let me rephrase that, as Spot is the world's biggest player known to mankind and a girl with him isn't new news, there was a female dressed as a newsie with a small stack of papes in her arms. I lifted an eyebrow at the girl, who stared back defiantly with a smirk playing at her lips.

"Lollipop, I gots a job foah you," Spot said, causing me to turn my attention onto him. "You'se goin' tah show dis goil around, or rather let her follow yoah around, she's new like yoah."

"Whoa Spot, I thought you said goils can't work?" I challenged bravely, staring at him with a calm expression on my face.

I expected Spot to tell me again who was in-charge, to get up in my face with that taunting smirk, or somehow one-up me by throwing me into a random body of water. I did not, however, expect him to embarrass me by playing along. "I meantah goils like you, goils that favah the color pink and curl they're hair," Spot said, lifting a lock of my hair from my shoulder.

I fumed, flicking his hand away. He smirked at my discomfort. "Foist of all, I cannot choose my eye color. Second, my hair is naturally curly!"

"Don't mattah, anyways Lollipop dis is Candy, Candy dis is Lollipop," Spot introduced formally enough, and then began walking away from us. "I trust you'se goils will get along, you'se both got edible names aftah all."

Sunny wrapped an arm around my waste as I sprung from the booth, ready to tackle Spot to the ground, and pulled me back into the booth. Calming myself down, I turned my attention to the girl. Candy. "Well," I pointed to the seat across from ours. "Sit down, tell us about yourself. How'd you get Spot tah let you in?"

I surveyed the girl for the first time as she obeyed, she was a tan color with big dark brown eyes, chest length curly black hair, and looked around my age. She, however, towered over me by a good few inches. "My name is Candy obviously," she said, fingering aside her side-swept bangs. "And see dat guy over dere?" We all turned our heads, glancing around until my eyes landed on a shorter guy who looked tan, also with black hair. His eyes were blue, though. "Dat's my cousin, he told me dat Spot was considering letting goils in now, and I needed a place tah stay and a job, so here I am."

I raised an eyebrow at her. Spot was "considering letting goils in"? Wonder who made him consider that.

"How old are yoah?" Sunny asked, putting a hand through his hair. "Eighteen ere, Spot dere is eighteen too, mosta dah guys are fourteen through nineteen."

"I'm twelve," Candy said, and my jaw dropped. "I know I don' look it, though."

She was _twelve_, and she was still taller than me? Man, I needed to grow a couple inches. Sunny turned his gaze to me, and his eyes told me he was waiting for me to say my age. I sighed mentally. "I'm sixteen," I said, glaring at Candy. "I know I don't look it, though."

"Got dat right, you look like you'se ten," a voice said from behind me.

I cringed, turning to face a pleased looking Spot, that smirk never leaving his face. "You shouldn't be talkin'," I hissed at him, gesturing to his own height. "You don't look a day ovah eleven, mistah King of Brooklyn." Spot's eyes hardened, and realizing I struck a nerve, I slid out from my booth quickly.

"I suggest yoah leave," he said, nodding his head towards the door, his fingers playing with the tip of his cane. "Befoah we have a repeat of dis morning."

I didn't take time to argue, instead grabbed Candy's hand and dragged her out with me. Sunny, much to my pleasure, followed after us. After we were a block away from the diner and a block closer to the boarding house, Candy burst out laughing. Sunny put an arm around my shoulder in a friendly manner, and grinning broadly down at me he spoke his thoughts. "You'se only been here a day Lollipop, and already yoah managed to get on Spot's bad side. Dat takes skill, right dere. I've nevah seen Spot hate someone so much."

I snorted, but Candy didn't laugh. She sat there, smiling knowingly, a suspicious gleam of amusement in her eyes. "Hate's a strong woid," she stated bluntly, slowing her pace. "And it's definitely not what I'd use to describe dem."

That was all she said though, but I could tell what she was getting at. And I didn't like it.

"Alright," I said, changing the subject. "The boarding house is right dere in the distance, see it Candy? Race both of yah dere, losah is the last one and has tah wear Spot's hat at pokah night!"

I took off running right away, before Sunny could, but both Candy and Sunny caught up easily. And then passed me. Mentally cursing my short legs, I tried to pick up my speed. I had just came up with the Spot's hat thing off the top of my head, and didn't plan to carry it through when one of them lost, but now I was sure I was going to lose. And I was sure they would make me wear Spot's hat.

The challenge wasn't wearing it though, it was getting Spot to _let_ you wear it.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I yelled angrily, falling in a run right behind Candy. I couldn't seem to catch up to her, and she eventually reached the boarding house right behind Sunny. Followed by me. Last. Losah. Great.

* * *

><p>"Lollipop, you'se was the one who came up with it!" Candy groaned, patting me on the shoulder. "You'se gotta go through with it, Sunny and me woudlah."<p>

I highly doubted that, but didn't voice it. "Yes, but I wasn't serious!" I continued to argue, Sunny laughing silently at our side.

We were in the bunkroom, Candy's bunk conveniently the one above mine, and Sunny's across from ours. I had lost, obviously, and they were trying to convince me to ask Spot to wear his hat. As if I wasn't already treading around my own death wish with Spot. A few boys were starting to return from the diner or selling afternoon papes, and seeing this both Candy and Sunny got louder with their pleadings. We were now receiving a mix of curious and annoyed looks.

"Fine," I finally breathed out, interrupting another loud whine. "_Fine_! But when I die, my death is on _your_ hands!"

I faintly recalled saying the same thing to David and my brother yesterday morning. Was that really yesterday morning? Seemed years ago. Poker night didn't start for a few more hours, hence the night part about the name, and so I had some time to kill. Dismissing myself from Sunny and Candy, I found myself walking along the docks and debating taking a swim. No one was around to see me if I stripped down to my knickers, and this was probably going to be my only chance in a while to swim with no one to witness.

Alright, I talked myself into it. Stripping down to my knickers, I placed my clothes away from the water after folding them nicely. Then, hugging my arms to my chest protectively, I jumped into the water. It was cold to my skin, but it felt so good in the evening sun. I floated and swam around for what seemed a couple hours, not being disturbed once, but that obviously had to come to an end.

"Lollipop?" I sank into the water startled, once again covering my chest protectively. "Is dat yoah? Sunny told me you'se got something tah ask so hurry up, I don' wanna miss pokah nigh - Are yoah naked?"

I squinted up at Spot embarrassed, squeezing myself tighter. "Half," I said calmly, glad it was dark enough to hide my beat red cheeks. "And tell Sunny to suck it."

"Whatevah yoah say darlin', but get outah the watah. I won't need yoah getting sick, you'se a horrible workah as it is."

With that, Spot turned and began walking away. And once again, I was left sitting there - or rather swimming - fuming. After I was sure Spot was out of sight, I pulled myself onto the dock and quickly put my clothes back on. Wringing my hair out over my shoulder, I stumbled back to the boarding house still angry. How could he say I was a horrible worker? I was one of the best there was! He couldn't deny that!

But yet, he did.

He did more than that, he insulted me! What a…a… Okay, so I couldn't think of a name to describe just how much I hated him right now, but I would later.

* * *

><p>Poker night was fun, and as Sunny promised earlier, he introduced not only me, but Candy as well, to pretty much all of the guys. And I kicked ass in poker.<p>

"Damn Lollipop," Shot exclaimed, a newsie with short brown hair and hazel eyes, as I put down the winning hand once again. "You'd give even Racetrack a run foah his money."

I didn't know who that was exactly, but I knew it was one of my brother's Manhattan newsies. I took this as a compliment. "She would, yes, but I need to steal her foah a moment," Candy said approaching, Sunny following behind her, both a mischievous gleam in their eyes. "Now."

"Alright, alright," I said, allowing myself to be pulled to my feet and dragged off to a quieter place. This ended up being the washroom. When we were alone and in silence, they stared me down; willing me to crack. I didn't, not even a budge. Finally, Candy tilted her head to the side and cocked an eyebrow. "If yoah goin' to be a sore los-"

I cut her off at the word 'sore'. "I am not a sore anything!" I yelled, putting my hands on my hips aggressively. "If it's so important to you, I'll ask Spot for his damned hat!"

Stomping out of the washroom, I heard Candy telling Sunny how she didn't expect me to give in so easily. She can suck it too. I approached Spot, who was in the middle of a game, and sat off to the side waiting for him to finish. I couldn't help myself from studying him thoroughly, glad he didn't know I was there, because I was not hiding my intent stare. He really was good-looking: his hair fell messily into his face when his head was leaning down, and his blue eyes were piercing, capable of deciphering almost any poker face. He may have been short, but he wasn't scrawny and weak. You could tell from his rolled-up sleeves that he had muscle. Damn, this boy was _really_ good looking..

Too bad he was an asshole.

The game eventually ended with Spot winning, and he turned around to face me. I tried to hide my surprise at his knowledge that I was there, and waiting for him too. I hope he didn't catch me staring. "You'se been staring at me the past thirty minutes," darn. "Toots, I know I'm good lookin', but I'm too old foah yah."

"Put a sock in it," I grumbled, folding my arms over my chest. "I need a favor."

"A favoah, huh?" Spot smirked, using his cane to gesture to the fire escape. "Let's talk out dere, it's too loud in heah."

I followed him out onto the fire escape, and stuffed my hands in my pant pockets. "Dis is gonna sound weird, but I need to borrow yoah hat for tonight." He didn't look surprised or crept out, in fact all he did was smirk. I waited for his response, but it never came. Instead he took off his hat and put it on my head and climbed back through the fire escape, all in one smooth movement. I stood there for a moment dumbfounded, but eventually grinned and climbed back through also, to find Sunny and Candy.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the three of us were in the bunkroom, sitting on my bunk, and all laughing our heads off at individual memories of our past. I shared some about Jack and me, Sunny laughing because he knew Jack and couldn't imagine it, and Candy because they were funny. And me, well because they were the best times of my life. I was about to tell them to scram and head to bed, but a newsie I knew as Pancakes came rushing into the bunkroom shouting for Spot.<p>

The Brooklyn Leader emerged from somewhere within the room, and strode up to Pancakes with a questioning look in his eyes. His face, however, remained a stoic mask. Pancakes gathered his breath as Spot waited patiently, and the entire bunkroom was doused with silence. We were all curious, but who could blame us? A newsie comes running into the bunkroom, out of breath from running, and panicking - you'd wonder what was going on too.

"Munchkin was kidnapped," Pancakes finally choked out. "By a group of men dressed in black, I tried tah stop dem, Spot, but they tried tah grab me too. I had tah run."

Spot looked directly at me.

Trembling slightly as I got to my feet, I was about to open my mouth when everything around me went black; Spot's hat falling off of my head as I headed for the floor.


	6. Foah the guy who falls foah you

**_A/N: Here is chapter six! And the first Spot/Lollipop moment! Reviews would be awesome, and I hope you enjoy ! Hehehe...my last week of school is next week. Finals week! I might be slow for updating because of that, but I'll try my best. God knows writing is the only thing keeping me sane in these studysome times._**

_Chapter Six_

* * *

><p>"Do ya tink she's alrigh', Spot?" Sunny asked, peering over Lollipop's unconscious body.<p>

Spot stood there silently, his face betraying nothing. All of the newsies that were present when she passed out were surrounding her, staring anxiously awaiting her return to reality. She didn't look too well though, Spot noticed, her forehead was damp with sweat and she kept fidgeting in her sleep. Spot pushed down on his cane, thinking to himself ironically how the girl decided to drop unconscious right when they actually _needed_ her.

"Does it look like she's alrigh', Sunny?" Candy growled with annoyance, kneeling next to Lollipop's bunk.

"Alrigh', everyone, get outta heah," Spot said finally, turning to face his newsies. "The goil isn't gonna wake up with allah us surroundin' her." Everyone listened to Spot and made their way somewhere other than above Lollipop's bunk, save for Candy, Sunny, and Spot himself. What could he do? The goil needed to wake up, he knew that, but he couldn't just drop her into the watah. What if she didn't wake up then? She'd drown.

And then Spot would have some goil's untimely death on his hands, like he needed more of that.

"Sunny, I need yoah to get me a bucket of watah," Spot instructed, his face indifferent as he spoke. "Candy, go find Pancakes and bring him heah."

They both followed his orders without complaint, as they should, and Spot took a hesitant seat on the bunk next to Lollipop's. The goil looked so innocent when she was sleeping, he noticed, almost like an angel. Too bad she was completely different when she was awake. Lollipop rolled over for the millionth time, mumbling something under her breath, and sweating more. Soon, Sunny and Candy returned with a bucket of water and hesitant Pancakes.

* * *

><p>I knew I had to be unconscious, or at least I hoped I was unconscious. I dreamt of everything from the past, to the present, to what I hoped to god wouldn't be the future. They had me back in that room, that completely black room with no windows and no furnishes. That empty, cold, black room. Being one of their best test subjects, I had also been one of the most rebellious ones. I knew that they wouldn't just kill me, seeing as I was such a prized experiment. So I rebelled. And I was punished.<p>

Punished by being locked in an empty, cold, small and square black room, with no windows, and no food or water for three days. I had heard stories of that room when I was there, that some of the kids went crazy at being so locked away, and grew schizophrenic with no one to talk to. They made people to talk to, if not themselves.

The day I escaped from the orphanage, I was to be locked in that room for defying my superiors. My mentor and the one in-charge of everything, his name was Henry, was particularly fond of my abnormally colored eyes. He wanted to do 'surgery' on one of them, and planned to stick a hollow needle threw the pupil of my right eye. I took the needle and shoved it into his hand, but the win was short-lived. Not long after, they dragged me back to that room.

But that one time, that one time the luck must've been on my side, they left the door unlocked.

It was a narrow escape, but it wasn't impossible which was why I was where I was right now. Or, at least, where I hoped I still was. Suddenly spending my days with the arrogant Leader of Brooklyn seemed a lot better than spending my days with sadistic "scientists" who experiment on children. But right now, I was surrounded by that darkness.

And like many times before, not knowing what to do, I started singing to myself a lullaby my mother used to sing to me.

"_My heart is like a singing bird _

_Whose nest is in a watered shoot; _

_My heart is like an apple tree_

_Whose boughs are bent with thickset fruit; _

_My heart is like a rainbow shell _

_That paddles in a purple sea; _

_My heart is gladder than all these_

_Because my love is come to me,_"

My voice washed out as I felt a drip of water hit my scull, and I looked up to see plenty more water. Soon enough, I was drenched, and jerked myself into a sitting position.

Opening my eyes slowly, I thanked the heavens that I had been asleep, and almost hugged Spot until I realized he was holding an empty bucket. Then I was ready to take the bucket and shove it up his -

"Goil," Spot interrupted my thoughts. "If you don't remembah, we'se got an issue. Pancakes, tell her."

The boy that I remembered from earlier walked up to the bunk, and despite remembering, I let him speak. "M-Munchkin was kidnapped," he stuttered out timidly, clasping his hands together. "I tried to help, I really did-"

"We need to contact Jack and Davey," I cut off Pancakes, eyeing Spot with hardened eyes. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. Looking around absentmindedly, I noticed Sunny and Candy were sitting on the bunk next to mine, watching me carefully.

Sunny cocked his head to the side. "You were singing in yoah sleep," he told me. "Righ' befoah Spot woke yoah up."

"I was," I commented coyly. "Is there something wrong with dat?"

Sunny didn't get a chance to answer, because Spot interrupted our conversation by calling over another newsie. "Bullet, I need yoah to get a message to Jack Kelly and his walkin' mouth, got it?" The newsie, Bullet, nodded obediently. Spot relayed the message, basically saying that Munchkin was taken, and they were needed in Brooklyn ASAP. In the meantime, Spot told us to stick close by. He suspected Jack and Davey to get here late tonight or early morning.

As I was about to leave the bunkroom with Sunny and Candy, Spot grabbed my arm. "I needah woid with you," he whispered in my ear, pulling me back. Waiting until Sunny and Candy were gone and the rest of the newsies were busying themselves, Spot turned all of his attention to me. "Yes?" I asked, expecting him to apologize about his past behavior, now that he knew I was right.

I was wrong.

"If I find out yoah somehow spyin', or woikin' for dem people, I will personally soak yoah." he said, not angry, but serious.

I did a double take. "Excuse me?" I could feel my face growing redder with anger, disbelief coursing through my veins. He thought I was twofaced? After everything I said, warned? He had no idea what I had been through! Or any of those kids! Before I could control myself, I spoke my reply in a dangerously low voice. "Believe me Spot, if I was workin' for 'dem people', I woulda given yoah up to dem already."

To my surprise, Spot didn't bite back a retort, but I could easily tell he was holding back his anger. "And why is that?" he finally asked, gripping his cane tightly.

I knew I should've kept quiet, pleaded for forgiveness, but he just _got_ to me. He was so infuriatingly arrogant and cruel. "Because the one's meant to be put in their places are always the ones to go foist."

And right then and there, I was sure Spot was going to hit me. I was one hundred percent sure, with every bone and fiber in my body, that Spot was going to go against his 'no hitting goils' policy, and punch me right in the jaw. But he didn't, he held back respectively. Instead, he took a step closer until his face was inches from mine, and spoke in an eerily calm voice.

"It's goils like you who end up raped, on dah street alone, with no one to help dem," I flinched, but he didn't stop. "And den it's guys like me who come along and save yoah, but let me tell yoah Skye, if I ever saw that happenin' to yoah, it'd be hard not to just leave yoah there."

Before I could muster up a reply, or even shift out of shock, Spot backed up and his serious demeanor was gone. That arrogant and knowing smirk replaced his features, and he sagged his shoulders and stalked out of the room. I looked around, thankful no one had witnessed what just went down. I felt awful, but I didn't let it drag me down. There were more serious matters at hand, and whether or not Spot trusted me, I knew what real danger everyone was in. What real danger _I _was in.

I was in, just being here.

And then I knew, I knew that as soon as Jack and Davey got here and we all formulated a plan for the safety of Brooklyn and Manhattan, I would leave. I had done my job, and the streets were really where I belonged. I didn't belong in Brooklyn with Spot, in Manhattan with my brother, or anywhere else but alone and homeless. It's where I would be safe.

* * *

><p>It grew darker outside as I laid in my damp bunk, staring out the window as the sun set behind the clouds. The bunkroom was growing moist and sticky with the sweat of many heated boys, sleeping or getting ready to sleep. I rolled off the bunk, slipped silently out of the bunkroom, and bounced down the stairs to the lobby.<p>

Before I knew it, my journey to the docks had came to an end, and I stood in front of the water asking myself if I really wanted to go for a swim. Instantly, I thought _yes! I do!_, but I didn't feel like stripping to my knickers in the middle of the night, so I simply slid off my pants and sat down so my legs were gliding in the water. I lost track of time, and was freakishly startled from my thoughts when a splash came from the water. Looking around, I realized I wasn't alone anymore. Spot's wet head of dark blonde hair stared up at me with raised eyebrows, smirking.

"You look like you could go foah a swim," he teased, grabbing onto my ankle and tugging.

Past arguments forgotten, I shrieked as quietly as I could when I fell into the water feet first. I opened my eyes underwater, barely making out Spot's face inches from my own before swimming to the surface. When he rose next to me, I turned slightly to face him. "What are you doin' out here?" I asked, shivering.

"I'se been waitin' for yoah brother and Davey, could be here anytime."

Cursing him silently for getting me soaking wet, I swam to the dock again and hoisted myself up. He followed after, and I allowed myself a tiny moment to stare at his bare chest. "What are you doin' heah?" he asked, shaking his head like a wet dog.

I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

I thought of a lot of mean things I could say to him, get him all riled up again, but I just wasn't in the mood to argue with him. Not right now. I was tired, worried, scared, and restless, but that was it. Apparently, Spot felt the same, because what he said next shocked me. Not from the rudeness, but from the shock of hearing it come out of _Spot's_ mouth.

"Yoah know," he said lightly, staring into the water. "Yoah not like othah goils, Skye? Yoah different."

"Different how?"

"I couldn't tell ya," Spot scrunched up his nose for a split second, but afterwards his expression lazed back into that all-knowing one. "Could be cause yoah annoyingly stubborn, or maybe refuse to follow the rules."

"No, no," I said automatically, smirking as well. "I refuse to follow _you_, there's a difference."

Spot didn't reply, but he did turn his head towards me. After a long moment, he raised his eyebrows expectantly. "And why is dat?"

"Why is what?"

"Why do yoah refuse to listen tah me?" he pushed.

Hesitating a moment to choose my words carefully, I turned my head towards his. "Cause I think yoah an arrogant, pigheaded Brooklyn Leadah, and if you weren't exactly that, _I _would soak _you_."

His smirk grew. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Shaking his head slightly, Spot rose to his feet and headed back towards the Brooklyn Boarding House. "You're a difficult goil, Lollipop," he called over his shoulder. "I feel bad foah the boy who falls foah you."

_Yeah_, I wanted to say, _I do too. _


	7. We don't like each udder one bit!

**_A/N: Good news and bad news! This chapter could be slightly boring and uneventful, but the next chapter will not only have action, but a kiss! However, I will not tell you who it's between, only that one of the people is Skye/Lollipop. Hehehe. Reviews! Enjoy! _**

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

><p>Morning came all too soon, with a rather unattractive looking "Jack Kelly" and Davey boy peering over the top of my bunk, and an amused Spot standing off to the side smirking. As usual. As soon as I registered who was staring in front of me, I wrapped my arms around them both. Jack for obvious reasons, and Davey because it was just so refreshing to see a familiar face that wasn't a part of Brooklyn. "Lollipop, you'se lookin' good," Jack grinned, hugging me full force back.<p>

"You are," Dave agreed, returning the hug too, although a bit more bashfully.

Spot tapped his cane impatiently on the floor. "Alright, alright, dat's enough of reunions, we'se got a more serious matter at hand." Three pairs of eyes landed on Spot, and a more serious atmosphere overtook the careless one. He was right, of course. We were in the midst of a dangerous situation. Settling on my bunk, save for Spot who stayed standing, we went straight to discussion.

"So, what exactly happened?" David asked, raising an eyebrow.

Spot relayed the past day's events. Well, those that mattered. I tried hard not to remember our hostile fight and oddly neutral conversation at the docks afterwards, because that wasn't what we were here to remember. This was strictly a plan-making meeting. Nothing more. "Lollipop!" Spot shouted, probably not for the first time in the past minute, interrupting my thoughts of him. "We need you'se to pay attention, stop driftin'."

"I already got'a idea," I stated, folding my hands together on my lap. I did, actually, I had been thinking and strategizing since they first found me, and only last night did the idea finally come together. No one said anything, only stared expectantly. Yeah, like I'm suppose to know that means continue. I did anyway. "A Manhattan and Brooklyn ball at Medda's -" I had heard about Medda's from Jack and Dave on the way to Brooklyn, but Jack interrupted me before I could continue.

"Skye, this ain't really a time ta plan a ball -"

"Would'ya listen to me?" I cut in, crossing my arms gingerly over my chest. "A ball to lure them to us, 'cause honestly, don't ya think a ball fulla newsies is the poifect place to kidnap newsies? Anyways, we plan this carefully enough to get one newsie purposely captured, or a few, and by some means of contact, like Spot's boidies, we find out where the place is 'cause I don' remember. I was so little…anyway, aftah that we get all the areas together, De Bronx, Harlem, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens, ya know. And overthrow dem. Ya get the point?"

Scratching his chin, David spoke up. "That's actually not a very bad idea."

"I agree wit' Davey boy, I could talk wit' Medda on dah way back from Brooklyn," Jack agreed, turning his attention to Spot. "Well Spot, what do you say?"

Spot didn't meet his eyes, but he did meet mine. He stared like staring enough could read into my mind and tell him if I could be trusted, but since that was impossible, he seemed to settle for the next best thing he was good at. Being intimidating. "I say dat I'm with yoah," he said to Jack, but turned to me. "But if yoah somehow playin' us and woikin' for th -"

"Spot, for the last time, you can _trust_ me." I growled, narrowing my eyes.

He stiffened, but didn't say anything else. I expected a serious lecture on interrupting the leader of Brooklyn when Jack and Davey left. And soon enough, with a few strong hugs and a blushing David trying to compliment me, they were gone. Spot and I stood outside the Brooklyn Boarding house watching their retreating figures. Finally, he turned to me. "Yoah know, he likes yoah."

I raised an eyebrow in hilarity. "Yeah? Dat's funny right there."

"Can't see why, yoah don' look like anything special tah me."

Sending a glare towards Spot, I walked back into the building and towards the bunkroom. I would pack my things now, and leave when everyone was asleep. This is what I had wanted, right? For Brooklyn and Manhattan to have a plan for their safety, and once my job was done, I was gone. There was no place for me here, right? _Right_?

"Lolli!" Sunny's voice rang out, getting louder as he approached. Candy followed closely behind him. "We'se got you a present!"

"Yeah?" I asked, meeting them halfway. "What might dat be?"

"We was getting Candy her slingshot when we'se realized dat you still didn't have one," Sunny pulled out a plain wooden slingshot from his pocket. "So we'se got you one too. Yoah a real Brooklynite now."

My face lit up happily, grabbing the slingshot gently and holding it in my hands. I loved slingshots when I was younger, and grew up hitting people who angered me from afar with them. Although mine had always been crappy handmade ones… A real slingshot! I mean, sure I could add some decorations to it.

Then I remembered I was leaving tonight, and I was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of foreboding.

"Thanks guys," I told them earnestly, giving each of them a hug. "I think I'm gunna go for a walk though, I'll see you later tonight."

Or not.

When they nodded their understanding and took off, I snaked my way onto the fire escape. Lowering myself to a sitting position, overlooking the meek surroundings, I dug in my pocket for something to sling. There had to be something here… I mumbled things to myself before I finally pulled out a handful of pebbles from my pocket, grinning broadly. Don't know how they got there, but hey, I ain't complainin'.

Getting the pebble situated in the slingshot, I aimed and fired at a half-full beer bottle on another building across from this one. The pebble hit it in the center, causing it to shatter.

"Not bad," a voice from behind me said, and I could almost _hear_ him smirking. "Foah a goil."

"Spot," I greeted, not turning around.

"I see Sunny and Candy got you'se yoah slingshot."

"Yeah, they did."

A moment of silence fell over us, until he assumedly remembered his reason of coming to find me. "The ball will be tomorrow night," he said, glancing to the sunset. "I shoah hope you was planning to stick around one more night."

This time I did turn to face him, shocked that he knew. How did he? "How did you know I was planning to leave?" I voiced, trying to hide my widened eyes.

"Yoah like an open book Skye," he continued.

"Right." I remarked sarcastically.

Maybe I would stick around for one more night…

* * *

><p>That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face, thinking of Sunny and Candy and how they were so new to me, yet so comfortable. Almost as if I'd known them longer than a week, give or take. My hair cascaded around my head when I finally fell asleep; breathing growing even.<p>

I dreamt of that place again, but that's not news. I always dreamt of that place, ever since I'd had my encounter with them. They haunted my dreams, and as afraid as I was to admit it, my dreams weren't the only thing they were haunting anymore.

* * *

><p>I wish I could say I woke up to birds singing, or people laughing, or even bright and smiling faces. But no, I didn't. I awoke soaking wet, glaring up at the Brooklyn Leader who had an empty bucket in his arms, and an all-knowing smirk on his lips.<p>

"Spot!" bellowing, I rolled off my bunk and onto the floor. "Damnit!"

"Good mornin' tah yoah too," Sunny said grinning, helping me from the floor. "Seein' yoah soakin' wet in the morning nevah fails to make me smile."

"Didya think 'cause we had the ball tonight dat we weren't gonna carry the banner?" Candy asked, walking to stand beside Sunny.

I groaned, mentally cursing Spot in my mind. So I forgot, but was dumping cold water on me really necessary? Now I was soaking wet. _Again_. Spot only smirked, taking no time for pointless arguments so early in the morning with someone he didn't care about, and walked off to go do something a Brooklyn Leader does.

Probably dumping water on more unsuspecting victims.

"Yoah know, you'se the only one I've evah seen Spot do that too," Sunny told me, sitting on my bunk. Well, there goes that theory. Raising an eyebrow at him, I began ringing out my hair hoping it would dry quickly like last time. Sunny took this as a sign to continue. "Ya know, befoah Candy I would'a said dat he hates yoah, but now dat I'se got a girl's perspective, I tink you two'se gunna end up together."

I have never snorted as loudly as I just did in my entire life. My nose tingled after. Candy stood by Sunny's side, smiling knowingly, but I only shook my head. "I've known dah guy, what, a week at tops? And I foah sure know that I don' like him _one bit_, and he don't like me _one bit_, we don't like each odder _one bit_. Next ting I know, you guys are gonna tell me you're together?"

Candy bit her lip at this, and my eyes widened before she even spoke. "Well actually…"

"Oh my god, you've known each other a shorter time den Spot and me!"

Smiling sheepishly, Sunny draped an arm around Candy's shoulders. "We click is all Lollipop, shuah you understand."

"I'm shuah the only thing I understand is that yoah a player," I replied, tossing in an effective eye roll.

I only heard his reply of something like "Don't be like that!", though he knew I was joking around, I'm sure. Candy should too. If she didn't, Sunny would inform her. Glancing out the window as I left the bunkroom, I deduced that I already missed selling morning papes, and so I would go to Kal's, eat something, and then go sell afternoon papes.

* * *

><p>When I walked into Kal's, many pairs of eyes landed on me, eyes I was unfamiliar with. Then, I realized, that some Manhattan newsies were here, including my brother. Jack heard me enter and waved me over to his booth, which had Spot, Skittery, an Italian boy with a cigar in his mouth, another boy with short black hair, and another kid with an eye patch. Pulling up a chair, I sat down next to Spot. Unfortunately.<p>

"Skye, why are you'se wet?" Jack asked, his tone hinted with amusement.

Not mentioning he slipped with my name again, I glanced towards Spot before replying. "I had a unfortunate encountah with a rabid animal dis morning, the awful thing splashed watah all ovah me."

"Watch it." Spot murmured, but the only emotion he showed was amusement - far from agitation.

"Nice tah see you again 'Jack's little sistah'," Skittery said, reaching across the table to rap my shoulder. I grinned back.

"Oh right, dis here is Racetrack," Jack pointed to the Italian with the cigar. "And dis is Mush -" the black haired boy. "And den Kid Blink. Guys, this my little sistah Lollipop."

Mumbling our greetings not unkindly, we continued to talk from topics that ranged from poker, which Racetrack apparently was pro at (we had agreed to a game sometime in the future), to the ball. Suddenly thinking of the ball, I remembered David, and silently wondered where he was. It was surprising for him not to be glued to Jack's side.

"Heyah, Lollipop, since yah didn't sell yoah morning papes, I think yoah should go sell some afternoon ones." Spot ordered, nodding his head to the door.

Well great, time passed quickly, and I never got anything to eat. But unfortunately, Spot was right. I walked away without another word, fuming silently as Spot added "Lazy goil," loud enough for me to hear.

This would be a long day.

And an even longer night…


	8. In fact, you look like you're in love

**_A/N: Here's chapter eight! A kiss scene as promised, and another little surprise. This is where the action starts, but don't be alarmed, the story isn't even close to being over! Reviews are always much appreciated, and now I'm going to go shower because I feel icky._**

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

><p>The time eventually rolled around for all of us to head to Medda's, and five minutes before we were leaving, I realized I had nothing to wear. Well, there was that dress… But then, that was even dirtier and worn than my newsie clothes. Spot had told us to get dressed in our finest, but I only had one outfit. Hopefully he would understand.<p>

Hah, yeah right.

Nodding consent to help myself feel better, I set off to find my brother who was still in Brooklyn. He would be heading back to Manhattan to get his newsies soon, and I wanted to go with him. Tumbling out of the bunkroom, down the stairs, and out the door of the lodging house, I almost ran face first into Davey. I muttered an apology, but he didn't look annoyed. Only startled. Spot would have looked annoyed.

"Have you seen my brother?" I asked him, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"He's down by the docks with Spot," he replied, smiling gently. "I was just about to go find him, I'll walk with you."

We walked to the docks together, talking about nothing in particular; the strike, their victory, the current problems, the ball, who would be there, about my time in Brooklyn, how Jack and his newsies were getting along, etc. I felt uncomfortable under his steady stare and kind smile, and suddenly I itched to be with Spot and Jack who I knew wouldn't look at me like that. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't a dirty stare. It was just so…filled with, er, emotion? It scared me.

When we reached the docks, I started at a run towards Jack and launched myself onto his back. Spot stopped mid-sentence, his gaze going from Jack to me. I ignored him. "I'm comin' with you to Manhattan, 'kay?" I yelled in his ear.

"Dat's actually poifect!" Jack grinned back as someone pulled me from his back. "I'se got someone I wanna intrahduce ya too."

Turning around, I noted it was David who had. "My sister," Davey informed me. "They've been together since the strike."

I nodded with a matching grin on my face. He had mentioned his sister before - Sandy? Sadie? Sarah? Something like that. Spot leaned forward on his cane, a smirk forming on his lips. "Are yoah wearing dat to the bawl?" he asked, his eyes looking up and down my body.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, I glared hard at him. "I have nothing else tah wear!"

"Dat's alrigh', it suits yoah," he said, turning around and walking back to the Brooklyn lodging house.

Fuming like many times before, I turned to Jack hastily. "Are we leavin' then?"

"Don' worry Skye," he said, his eyes smiling in amusement. "I'se shuah Sarah will have sometin' foah you tah squeeze intah."

My anger faded quickly. "Really?"

Jack nodded, and the three of us started our journey to the Brooklyn Bridge. Jack asked me about my time in Brooklyn (interesting), if I made any friends (Sunny and Candy), how Spot was treating me (like a parasite), if I had fallen for him yet (absolutely not), and what I did to make him tease me so much.

"I didn't do anything!" I replied, almost in a yell. "I thought that was normal, but then Sunny said it wasn't, and now I don' even know what tah think."

"I do," Jack said before changing the subject.

The rest of the walk conversation was based only on the ball tonight, and the plan we had finalized. When we finally reached the Manhattan lodging house, most of Jack's newsies were already waiting outside. I recognized Racetrack, Skittery, Mush, and Kid Blink, who were all standing in the front along with a boy in crutches, who I soon learned was Crutchy.

And then there was Les, Davey's little brother, and the rest of the Manhattan newsies: Snitch, Boots, Snipeshooter, Snoddy, Jake, Dutchy, Itey, Bumlets, Pie Eater, Specs, and Swifty. Jack appraised their fine choice of clothing, told them to head to Medda's, and to tell Brooklyn and the others that we would be there soon. When they were all headed out of sight, Jack, Davey, Les, and I headed to Davey and Les's house to fetch Sarah.

"So who'se are you, miss?" Les asked, smiling up at me.

"I'm Jack's little sistah," I replied, grinning back at him.

"Really! I didn't know Jack haddah sistah!"

* * *

><p>When we reached their house, Jack talked to Sarah, and she was all for getting me all "dressed up and prettier". Leading me into her room, she sat me on her bed and started looking through her dresses. "When I found out Jack had a little sister, I was so excited to meet her," she told me while looking. "You're exactly what I pictured! And your eyes are amazing."<p>

I thanked her profoundly, and sat there in silence until she pulled out a dress and exclaimed "Perfect!". The dress was a golden color, with silver stitched into the bottom of it in designs. The sleeves were ruffled, and the bottom of the dress had ruffles as well. It was one of those dresses that left you speechless; it was so beautiful. I dressed into it with the help of Sarah, and she pulled up my locks of blonde hair into a French plait, leaving a few curls hanging around my neck. Following the hair was the makeup, barely any however, a light shade of silver around my eyes and a few splashes of blusher.

When we were finished, she gushed for a few minutes, and then pushed me in front of her mirror. _I _was speechless, the girl standing before me was beautiful, breathtaking. And then I remembered it was me.

We exchanged a hug that I thought might be awkward, but wasn't at all, and walked out of her room where David, Les, and Jack were waiting. Jack whistled with a huge grin on his face, but David was jaw-dropped. Sarah smiled happily next to me, proud of her victorious attempt at making me presentable. The three boys lead us out of the house, and we started off towards Medda's.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at Medda's, I knew I wasn't imagining all of the hungry eyes that followed me through the crowd. I was trying to find Sunny or Candy, but having no luck. People from everywhere, newsies, street rats, and even a few middle class - Sarah, David, and Les for example - loitered here and there. I avoided boys who were making their way through the crowds towards me, and kept my lookout for Sunny and Candy. Medda's was <em>huge<em>, and at that, it was also extremely crowded. Obviously.

Finally, _finally_ I found Sunny and Candy sitting at a table, along with Racetrack, Skiterry, Spot, and Davey. Really? I should've just followed David.

"Holy canolie!" Sunny and Racetrack chimed together, staring with wide eyes.

"Well, well, who knew dat Lollipop could dress up?" Candy teased, ushering me into the seat between her and Davey. I took it gladly, trying not to stare at Spot who was staring at me. "You'se look amazing," Skittery exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. "Care tah dance?"

Startled, I accepted anyway, and followed him onto the dance floor. All eyes at the table followed me, and I noticed Spot wore a small smirk on his face. He had on a dark blue button-up, black pants, and his red suspenders. Oh, and his cane and key as well. Sticking my tongue out at him quickly, I followed Skittery away from the table. He put his hands on my waste, and mine on his shoulders.

Eventually, a few songs ended, and we were just about to head back to the table when Spot appeared in my path. Holding out his hand, his icy blue eyes were sparking with amusement when he spoke. "Could I have dis dance?"

I should've said no, but for some reason I couldn't. Skittery grinned at us and disappeared into the crowd as I put my hand on Spot's, and he pulled me closer almost causing me to tumble into him. I caught myself. His arms wrapped around my waste, and mine around his neck, and we danced without saying a word.

I think our eyes said it all. The music carried us together, sounding in our ears without actually making a sound. It was amazing. All too soon the song ended, and we were snapped back into the reality around us. A few eyes were on us as we broke apart, and headed back to the table without another word.

When we arrived at the table, the only people there were David, Candy, Sunny, and now Jack and Sarah. Raising his eyebrows at me, Jack smiled like he knew something I didn't. I took a seat next to Sarah, Spot next to me, and we slowly shifted back to normal.

"Soah," Sunny started, eyeing me. "How was yoah and Spot's dance?"

"The goil can't dance foah anything," Spot replied for me. "Almost stepped on my feet twice, lucky she had me tah lead her."

Blushing like mad, I elbowed him in the side. Everyone at the table laughed, much to my dismay. Thankfully, Medda soon walked onto the stage and announced she was going to perform for us. Everyone stood up from the table and pushed their way through the crowd, somehow managing to stick together. I was in-between Spot and David when we stood in front of the stage, and I was mesmerized. Medda was beautiful, her orange hair up in a curly do, and her pink dress was long and flattering.

And when she started singing, I realized her looks weren't the only amazing thing about her. Everyone around me was cheering, except for Spot who was clapping and smirking slightly. Cheering must be a no-no for him, could ruin that bad boy reputation. "So, what do you think?" David asked from my side, and I turned slightly to face him.

"Think of what?"

"Medda," he nodded his head in her direction. "Amazing, right?"

"Very," I grinned, crossing my arms.

And that's when he did it. David leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, completely rendering me shocked in place. I didn't feel anything - no sparks, no fireworks, nothing. His hands clutched my shoulders tightly, and my eyes snapped open. Suddenly he was on the floor, Medda had stopped singing, and a million pairs of eyes were on us. Spot stood above him looking murderous, while David lay on the ground looking shocked and embarrassed.

Spot went to grab his cane, but I grabbed his arm before he could. "Spot, what the hell?" that wasn't what I had meant to say, but that's what came out. Someone helped David up, and he apologized to me, and much to my anger, Spot. Turning to face him, my hands found my hips. "You don't have to apologize to him!" I yelled at David. "He should be apologizing to you!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know dat yoah wanted to kiss him," Spot said in a mocking tone, turning to leave. "Shouldah figured yah would, yoah seem easy enough to get in someone's bed."

And then I was fuming. Nothing like fuming before from his harmless teasing, but angry. I mean _really_ angry. Someone must have realized it too, because an arm locked around my waste before I could tackle Spot to the ground. Before they let go of me, Spot was out the door and gone. I turned around to see Jack standing there, a concerned expression on his face. "Yoah need to cool off befoah you go aftah him, he does too." he told me, gesturing to Medda to start singing again.

Things started going back to normal, for everyone else at least. Jack lead me to a table where I was forced to sit down and drink something, and fortunately no one asked me or David what happened. He had apologized again a few times, and I told him it was alright over and over. I should have expected it, but I was oblivious and dense. What I definitely didn't expect though, was Spot's reaction. Why had he flipped out?

It took around ten minutes for my anger to fade, but it was only replaced with twice as much curiosity. After assuring Jack that I was calm enough to talk to Spot, he let me leave. I pushed through the crowd, this time the stares were full of curiosity to match mine. I was about to push through the doors that lead outside, but a tall and burly guy stepped in front of me. "Hey dere goily," he said, his eyes lingering on my chest. "I like yoah dress."

Great.

I was about to speak, but someone spoke instead. "I wouldn't do dat if I were you Bullet," another guy said, directing his comment to the guy blocking my path. "I tink she's Conlon's goil."

I was about to argue, but then realized it would be better to let him think I was. Just as I thought, he backed off quickly and let me through. I pushed through the doors and walked outside, skimming my surroundings until I spotted Spot sitting on the bottom step smoking a cigar. I made my way towards him, he must have heard me because he stood up and turned around. His expression wasn't like the expression I was used to, it was solemn.

"Spot -" I was about to say, but then recognized a figure approaching behind him.

My words froze in my throat, and my heart sped up its beating. Spot must have realized something was wrong, because he turned around quickly. The person standing there wore a dark suit and tie, with a head full of thick blonde hair and piercing green eyes. He wore a smirk that could've given Spot a run for his money.

"Skye," he greeted. "I didn't expect to find you here."

Finding my voice, I snarled at the man. "Spot, go find Jack. _Now_."

He didn't argue, whether it was because he was still angry, angry enough to not care that this man could hurt me, or because he understood the seriousness of my request, but it didn't matter either way.

"You've just made my job a lot easier, you know?" the man said, taking a step closer to me. "The boss will be so happy when he finds out we've got his favorite back. Last time you got lucky, but this time won't be so easy." I took a step backwards when he whistled, and many other men and women dressed in suits appeared from all around. "Go in and grab as many as you can get," he ordered them. "Leave this one to me."

They all obeyed him, and ran inside Medda's, leaving just the two of us outside. "Oh, you look beautiful," he said, taking another step closer. "You've sure grown up, in fact, you look…you look like you're in love."

This startled me. "Excuse me?"

"Who is it, Skye? Was it the boy who left you here to be taken?"

I was about to make another mouthy remark, but he pulled out a gun from somewhere in his suit. Before he could get in another word, I turned around and ran into Medda's as fast as I could. Inside wasn't much better; it was complete chaos. "Skye! Skye!" I heard my brother shouting from somewhere, and I searched frantically. "Skye, you need to get out of here! Run!"

Tears were threatening to poor out of my eyes now, but I held them back. I pushed through the crowd of newsies and people in suits, fearing for my friends, and hoping that the plan was executed as it should have been. I reached the stage and jumped onto it, running behind the curtain. Spot was knocking out a suited person just as I arrived, and turned hastily to meet me. When he realized I wasn't a danger, his expression relaxed, and then tensed again.

I hadn't even realized I was crying until he pulled me to him and held me, while I soaked his shirt with my tears. "Yoah need to get out of heah," he whispered in my ear. "You getting caught ain't partah the plan."

Nodding hesitantly, I pulled away and turned around to leave out the back entrance. His hand grabbed mine before I could move forward, and spun me back around to face him. Before I could get a word in, his lips were on mine.


	9. I don't wait for anyone

**A/N: Here is chapter nine! Thanks to my few reviewers, getting reviews helps me get ambition to continue! And, ehehe, guess what? **

**I got a Newsie t-shirt! It says "Never fear, Brooklyn is here!" with a slingshot on it! Spot is so amazin'. **

**Anyways, the next few chapters will be a bit dramatic, and here's a hint: their _plan_ doesn't exactly go as planned when Skye/Lollipop decides to leave. **

**But Skye is stubborn, and ends up setting off on a journey with Hannah Beth (lolwat, you'll see), but their adventure comes to an abrupt end! **

**Will Spot realize how stupid he's being? **

**What will happen!#!12**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine<em>

* * *

><p>The kiss was quick and filled with emotion, but it was tender and the seconds passed on like minutes. When he pulled away, he was already running back into the hall, and I was running out the back entrance heading towards Brooklyn. Thoughts pressured my scull, questions I couldn't answer, realizations I wasn't even sure were real, but I didn't stop running. I knew the danger that lurked behind me, and I knew that getting caught would put a huge dilemma in our plan.<p>

Fear encased me, even though I knew this was supposed to happen, I felt terror for my loved ones left behind. What if Jack was caught? Sunny? Candy? What if they caught Spot? I started slowing my pace when I crossed the Brooklyn bridge, and came to an altogether stop when the sound of wailing and screaming filled my ears. Don't get me wrong, this was Brooklyn. It's not like hearing someone crying or screaming was out of the ordinary, but I had never actually come across someone crying and screaming before.

Glancing down at my almost ruined dress, I hesitated only seconds before I followed the wailing and screaming. The ground was damp with small puddles here and there, but it was dark enough to hide my silhouette in the shadows. I finally came across three figures in an alley across from the one I was in, and upon better glance I realized two of them were guys - probably thugs - and one of them was a little girl who didn't look a day over six.

Swallowing my own fear, I approached them with a stony face and agile step.

"Let the girl alone," I said, my voice not betraying an ounce of what I was really feeling. "And pick on someone your own damn size, you cowards."

The taller of the two guys let go of the girl and turned to me, grinning like a buffoon. I could practically smell the alcohol on his breath. Figures. "What 'ave we got 'ere?" he asked, stepping closer. "A pretty lady in a dress? Screw dat little kid Flame, this goil is offerin' herself to us free of charge."

The one he called Flame dropped the girl, who by now was watching in horror as the two guys approached me. I wasn't the best fighter in the world, but I could whoop some pretty good ass when I was really fired up.

And man, was I really fired up.

"No," I hissed, slipping out of my shoes. "You've got one pissed off Brooklyn newsie, who's going to _kick_ your ass free of charge."

I didn't frighten them, but then again I knew I wouldn't. Who would be scared of a tiny blonde girl in a dress with pink eyes? Nothing about that seems scary. But then, they've never met me.

The one who's name I wasn't sure of laughed, while Flame smirked. "Well then, who's first?" I called, holding my fists at face-length. Both of them charged at once, which wasn't exactly fair to me, but I wasn't about to complain. Flame grabbed my arms and put them behind my back, but I wasn't phased. I was, however, trying not to barf as his wretched breath breathed down my neck.

I could be facing bigger problems. Like they were back at Medda's.

"Hurry Blackjack, knock her out!" Flame yelled, but Blackjack was too slow. Putting as much weight on Flame as I could, I slammed him into the building aligning the alley. Choking out in pain, his hands released my arms to hold his stomach. Blackjack came charging at me then, and I spun around missing a kick to his gut. He swung forward, landing a hard punch on my jaw, but I absorbed the pain; I would worry about that later.

Lifting up my leg, I kneed him hard in the groin. And he was down. Down hard. I didn't wait for either of them to regain composure, instead I grabbed the little girl's hand and began running like mad hell out of there. "You little bitch!" one of them shouted after us. "I'll find you!"

The little girl was tripping over her feet, and I couldn't really blame her, so I picked her up and swung her onto my shoulders. She didn't have to be asked to hold onto me as I ran, and I didn't stop running until we were safely in front of the Brooklyn Lodging house. Lifting the girl from my shoulders, I set her down gently on the stairs. "You're safe now," I told her, catching my breath.

"I…" but she didn't finish her sentence, she started bawling before she could utter another word.

Motherly instinct took over, and I found myself hugging and shushing her as she cried harder. Getting a better look at her, I found her slightly familiar. She had short black hair, tied in the back in two small pony-tails, and her eyes were a brilliant blue. The thing that stood out the most, or should I say things, were the tiny scars littering her arms. Much like the ones I had in places, although not as much.

"You're from the orphanage," I whispered into her hair in shock. "You got away."

Sniffling a bit and looking up at me, the little girl nodded causing her hair to bounce. I wiped away the stray tear falling down her cheek, and met her at eyelevel. "Babe, what's your name? And how old are you?"

"Hannah Beth," she said in a tiny voice, pulling on her sleeve. "I'se six."

Picking her up again, I brought her into the lodging house. "Well Hannah Beth, you're going to be fine now. You're safe."

I figured it'd be an hour or so before the rest of the Brooklyknites arrived, and once they did it would be a tense atmosphere. Even more tense if something went wrong.

I hoped to god that nothing went wrong.

Leading Hannah Beth, who was understandably quiet, up the stairs and into the bunkroom, I wandered to Sunny's bed and grabbed a pair of pants, shirt, and suspenders that he never wore. They would be huge on the little thing, but they would suffice. Setting her on my own bunk, I helped her out of her ragged clothes. She was wearing the orphanage's uniform: a yellow and white dress that flitted out around her, but it was dirtied with mud and stains.

We all had to wear them at that place, but no one argued. Arguing lead to punishments. Punishments lead to memories best left forgotten. When she was in Sunny's newsie clothes, I tucked her into my bunk and went into the lobby to wait for the others to return. Anytime now.

I sat there in my ruined dress, praying that they would come home safely, and if they did, that they would have my clothes with them. Finally, after what seemed hours, Sunny burst through the lodging house doors. And much to my relief, Candy and Jack followed after him. All of them were out of breath, looking grim, which didn't help my thoughts that kept jumping to insane conclusions. Where was Spot? Did they catch him? What happened?

"Skye, here are ya clothes," Candy yelled, tossing me a bag.

"Thanks," I replied cautiously. "What happened? An' where is Spot?"

"He was righ' behind us," Jack piped up, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Should be here s-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Spot rushed through the doors, followed by most of the Brooklyn newsies. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, I ran and flung my arms around Spot. He was breathing hard, I could tell, but he still hugged me back. "What happened?" I asked again, breaking away and turning to face everyone.

"Everything," Sunny gasped, catching his own breath.

"Went as planned," Candy finished for him, breathing calmly.

Thank god. Everything seemed to settle around us, and things slowly picked back up. The Brooklyn newsies climbed up the stairs to the bunkroom…The bunkroom! Hannah! Shit! "Wait!" I yelled, stopping the newsie, Chipper, who was in the front. "Uh, there's something I need to tell you guys…"

"'Dis can't be good," Jack gathered, grinning slightly at me.

Spot raised an eyebrow, silently telling me to continue. I did. "I, uh, on my way back…I came across two guys ganging up on a little girl. I, uh, umm…"

"You _what_?" Spot growled, leaning against the frame of the door.

"I soaked 'em and took the little girl back with me. But you guys, listen," I went on, catching site of some of their outrageous faces. "This girl is from the orphanage, the guys that were after you. She escaped! I couldn't just let her die on the streets!"

"Where is she?" Spot asked, voice void of any emotion.

"The bunkroom, asleep on my bunk. And she's wearing Sunny's spare clothes," my hands fiddled with my dress.

Spot turned to go up the stairs, his newsies spreading apart to give him room. "Wait, Spot! Please," I heard my voice plead, standing up to follow after him. He didn't respond, just stared at me with a mask of stone on his face and continued up the stairs. Spot wouldn't kick her out though…would he? Jack glanced at me with worry, and stepped in front of the others. "Spot," he called, and Spot turned around at the top of the stairs. "I'se will take her back tah Manhattan wit' me. Me boys won' mind."

* * *

><p>And so Jack did. Hannah Beth hugged me goodbye, not wanting to let go, and I had pleaded with Jack to take me back with him. How could Spot be so cruel? He <em>kissed<em> me! And suddenly he treats me like some hoity toity whore that means nothing to him! I knew that he had been with his fair share of women, but I thought…

"Jack, please!" I cried again, hovering behind him as he left to cross the Brooklyn Bridge. "Take me with you, I promise I won't be trouble!"

"Skye," he started, turning to face me. I tried to ignore the tears that formed in my eyes at his pained face. "I'll come back foah you, I promise. But righ' now you'se belong in Brooklyn…It's the only place you'se safe."

"Promise?" I asked, voice shaky and scratchy.

"Promise."

Jack left, leaving me to make my way back to the Brooklyn lodging house. Thankfully, I was in my own clothes now. They were a lot more comfortable. Spot announced to everyone before he left that his birdies would be returning in two days at the tops, and we would take action from there. Kicking every rock I saw as I made my way past the docks and onwards to the lodging house, I studied the ground ahead of me instead of letting my thoughts stray.

When I reached the lodging house, I drowned my thoughts in alcohol and poker. When I came around again, I was sitting at a table with Sunny, Candy, Rascal, Two Bits, Raz, and Chipper. Spot was sitting across the room, some red-haired tramp in his lap, and laughing like he had not a care in the world. Finally, everything donned on me. The alcohol blurred my thoughts, but I knew enough. Why were we sitting here pretending nothing was wrong? Our friends were out there, playing with danger!

Suddenly sick to my stomach, I excused myself from the table and ran up the stairs to the bunkroom. I was not okay. _This_ was not okay. And on top of having lives to worry about, Hannah Beth to wonder about, I had Spot.

Spot, to make me wish I was anywhere but here.

But I didn't cry. I _never _cried, and I wasn't about to start now. I swallowed my pain and climbed onto the fire escape, sitting there and staring at the empty dark sky. I shot a few marbles at stray bottles with my slingshot, and let my thoughts stray a few times. It must have been at least an hour before I heard someone settle down next to me. Glancing over, I was pissed to see it was none other than the King of Brooklyn himself.

"We needtah talk," he said, staring into the distance. His eyes landed on my chin, where I suspected a large bruise was forming. If I didn't know him better, I would've thought Spot Conlon looked _angry_. "What happened to yoah face?"

I ignored his last question. "Ya think?"

Spot turned his head towards me, raising an eyebrow coldly as the "anger" vanished. "Don' gettah mouth with me Skye," he threatened. "Listen…about what happened-"

"You're gonna have to be more specific Conlon," I said, matching his coldness. "A lot of shit happened tonight."

Spot contained his famous Brooklyn temper. "Alrigh', when I kissed you."

"Yeah?"

"It didn't mean anything," he continued. "I've had a'lotta goils in my bed and on my lips, none'a them meant nothing tah me. You'se no exception."

Standing up and dusting off my trousers, I turned hastily to stare down at him. "Just like you punching Davey was nothing, Spot? Just like you hugging me and worrying over me was nothing?" he didn't say anything, but I could tell now his temper was getting hard to keep contained. I continued anyway. "Listen Conlon, I ain't like those othah goils you can get oh so easily intah your bed, and I won't evah be. I'm a real goil with real feelings, with a _real _brain. I know when yah kissed me yah did it because it meant something to yah, but I ain't gonna sit around and wait for yoah to realize that,"

Taking a deep breath, I finished. "I don't wait for anyone. Not even the King of Brooklyn." And with that, I marched back through the fire escape and to my bunk. Ignoring the pang that erupted in my chest when I saw the crumpled sheets from when Hannah Beth had been sleeping there. I laid down and closed my eyes.

It was pointless though, I had a plan. I wouldn't sleep, even if I could.

* * *

><p>I laid there silently and "asleep" for what felt like hours, and it probably was, but eventually I popped open an eye to see everyone in their bunks. Counting my luck that Spot was tucked away into his own bed in his separate room, I gathered what little things I had and made my way out of the lodging house.<p>

Smiling solemnly, knowing how silly I was for one second thinking that Spot or Jack, or even Sunny and Candy could change the fact that I didn't belong with the newsies, I set off into Brooklyn. On my own. Like it should be.


	10. You wanna care foah her, so let yourself

_**A/N: Here is chapter ten, although a bit earlier than I expected. I was in a real good writing mood tonight, imagination flowing and everything. **_

_**Kinda disappointed though, I sorta neglected my other story I've been writing on fictionpress. I gather I'll just start writing it again when I finish this one. **_

_**But, uh, I don't know how many people are reading this (If you are and haven't reviewed, PLEASE do so! They make me happppy!), but I will be either making a sequel or another newsie story. I guess it depends on how well I tie this one up. **_

_**Either way, I hope you enjoy reading thissss, and review please telling me how much you do/don't, andd that's about it. **_

_**Oh, and I just wanna say that what you guys say is what I say.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Ten<em>

* * *

><p>By the time I stopped running, if it hadn't been for not crossing over the Brooklyn Bridge, I would've figured I ran right on into Manhattan by this point. Settling in an alleyway, I gently lowered myself between two large dumpsters. Okay, so it wasn't the greatest place in the world, but I counted my luck. Hopefully no thugs would find me, or bulls would ship me off to the refuge for merely "sleeping" on the streets. My eyelids slowly closed, and I sat there resting for a while.<p>

By the time I came around again, it was still dark out. I mentally slapped myself - I had not meant to doze off. I sat there for a while thinking, wondering what I was going to do with myself. Head back to the Bronx? Maybe Queens? Or Staten Island, I had never been there. Manhattan and Brooklyn were definitely out of the question. And then I wondered; would they send people to look for me? Would Spot or Jack be worried?

Would Spot even _care_?

Questions piled in my mind, and I sat there stroking my arms until a noise shook me out of the trance. Someone was here. Who? My entire body tensed, and I lifted myself up slightly, peering over the dumpster to my right, the one that was in front of the alleyway entrance. At first, the figure had a large shadow, but as they came closer it shrunk. In fact, it shrunk until it was maybe four feet tall. Mumbling insane things to myself, I stood up completely. "Who's 'dere?"

The person that stepped out of the shadows was the _last_ person I had expected to see. Squinting to make sure I wasn't crazy, I ran up to the little girl and knelt to her height. "Hannah Beth, what in God's name are yoah doin' here?"

Hannah Beth wrapped her arms around my neck in response, and I hugged her back for a few moments before she finally spoke. "I'se couldn't stay 'dere, so I'se left. I'se is real good at rememberin' routes, so I'se followed dah one we walked to 'Hattan. I came back tah look foah you."

Sighing as quietly as I could - I wasn't used to this? Who would be? - I picked her up in my arms. "Well you'se will be safe with me, a'ight? We'se are gunna go back to 'Hattan. Jack must be worried sick."

"Mamma, what was you'se doin' sleepin' in dah alley?" I froze mid-step. Mamma? Did she just call me Mamma? Did I look that old?

"I wasn't, uh, sleepin 'dere babe, I was restin'. Yoah see, I'se is goin' on an…an adventure." I replied, bending over to grab my small knapsack of things. Hannah Beth hugged her arms around my neck as I broke out of the alley, and started heading in the direction of the Brooklyn Bridge. But then I stopped. How would I explain this to Jack? I was just chilling in an alley in the middle of the night, and happened to come across Hannah Beth?

"Mamma," Hannah whispered into my ear sleepily. "I wanna come on yoah adventure, mamma."

And then it came to me! Spot always had birdies, everywhere, every time of the day. Even night. Doing a once around twirl, I glanced at rooftops, the shadows, everywhere.

"A'ight, you'se can come out now," I yelled out, waiting a bit impatiently. "I know you're dere."

It could've been a few moments or a few minutes, but eventually someone did show up. Out of the shadows of another alley, the figure approached us. Once close enough, I recognized the birdie as one of the two who weren't on the mission with the orphanage. Cassette. Cocking his head to the side, he raised an eyebrow. "In all respect Miss Lollipop, but what are you'se doin' out heah?"

"I can't explain that now," I told him, shifting my arms. I was pretty sure Hannah Beth was sleeping. "I need yoah to relay a message to Jack foah me. Jack Kelly."

After a moments hesitation, the birdie nodded. "A'ight, I need you to tell him that Hannah Beth is safe with his sistah, not to look foah us, I'm plenty capable on my own. And, uh, Ise'll hear if anything goes wrong or happens, and I'll be there if I'm needed." I think that was it… "Oh! And don't follow me. 'Kay?"

Cassette physically showed his worried face, probably thinking that some little girl with another little girl on her hands wouldn't be able to last on the streets for even a night, but he didn't say that out loud. "A'right," he did say, though. "Anything tah say to Spot?"

"Uh, yeah, actually," I said, thinking of something suddenly. "Tell him thanks for turnin' me off befoah I could be added to the list of girls hearts he's broken."

At this, Cassette chocked back laughter. Raising his eyebrows high, he didn't oblige. "A'right, I'se can do 'dat. Might get soaked foah it, but I can do it." He took a breath in. "Yoah know, me and some of dah boys had a bet goin' on."

"Yeah?" I asked, somewhat interested.

"Yeah, we'se was bettin' on how long it would take foah you to melt the King of Brooklyn's heart."

Snorting, I responded tightlipped. "I'd start countin' yoah money now then, huh?"

"Nah," he said, turning to run off. "Neither of you ain't dead yet. You'se got all the time in the woild to fall in love."

I snorted louder.

"Oh, befoah you go off, take this," Cassette handed me a loaded gun, and I carefully took it from his hands. "Could help yoah if yoah run intah difficulties."

* * *

><p>I had been walking for a few hours now, my arms sore of carrying Hannah Beth. Luckily, we only ran into trouble twice. The gun Cassette gave me quickly turned them away. Ever since we parted ways, I had been thinking about what he said. I hated myself for it, I mean why did Spot deserve to be the center of my thoughts? The bastard was an arrogant, pigheaded Brooklyn leader with a short temper and haughty attitude.<p>

Simply put, he didn't deserve my thoughts, or even a second worth of my time. I couldn't help it, though.

That damned brat had a way of making me stop and think twice about everything.

Grumbling to myself, I took into consideration how far we had gotten in such a short amount of time. We had made it across the Brooklyn bridge, all the way through Manhattan, and were now on the border of the Bronx. Luckily, I knew people in the Bronx and they knew me. I was friends with their leader, and even knew one of the bulls by name. Charlie. Long story, for another day.

Figuring this was the perfect place to rest for the rest of the night and early morning, I settled behind a large abandon building. A few people walked along the street, but paid me no mind. Too many people were homeless in the Bronx. I wouldn't sleep, instead I let Hannah Beth cuddle up next to me and get the sleep she needed. When she woke up, we would get some breakfast or lunch, depending on the time, and we'd set off to the leader's house; Beatle.

He would give us a place to sleep for a while, he owed me a favor anyway. Hannah Beth was so cute when she slept that I almost dismissed her new nickname for me. _Almost_. I was not ready to be a mother. Ah, but then again, I guess I really didn't have a choice in these circumstances, did I? I couldn't help thinking how much easier this would be if she hadn't run off. I wouldn't even have to find Beatle, I would be on the run day and night with almost no breaks.

But I needed more breaks because carrying that little rascal took a lot out of me.

Speaking of, Hannah Beth began stirring in my arms. Opening her eyes, she rubbed them while looking up at me. Too cute. "Mamma?" Moment killer. "Where awah we?"

"We'se in the Bronx, babe," I told her, standing up.

I held out my hand for her to grab, which she did, and we started off down the rode. The sun was out, and more people were flooding the streets. I recognized a few newsies who were hawking headlines, but none of them had seen me yet. Only a matter of t-

"Skye?" a voice from behind me bellowed, and I almost jumped out of my skin. "Skye Sullivan, is that you?"

Grinning ear to ear and squeezing Hannah's hand when she tightened her grip, I spun around to meet eyes with Beatle. Talk about luck! "Oh deah me, it is!" he yelled louder, engulfing me in a hug. "Where's yoah been? We'se been missin' yoah! And who is this…whoa goil, yoah shuah been busy!"

"Oh, come off it Beatle," I responded, laughing despite his accusation. "I found her when two thugs were tryin' tah take advantage of her. She's from the orphanage."

Beatle and his second-in-command, Ghost, were the two people that I told basically everything to. Well, I did when I was in the Bronx living on the streets for a while. The Bronx was one of the places I stayed the longest in. Anyway, they knew everything about the orphanage. Things Brooklyn and Manhattan didn't. Things even Spot and Jack didn't.

Answering his question, I didn't meet his eyes. "I'se been in Brooklyn, yoah heard they were targetin' Brooklyn? Well, we'se set up a plan. Once it was put intah action, I'se split. Hannah Beth managed tah find me, so I took her with. Little thing kinda grows on me…'cept she keeps callin' me her 'mamma'."

Beatle got a huge kick out this, but choked back his laughter to get other questions out. "Brooklyn, yoah say? How did Spot treat ya?"

"Let's not get intah Spot Conlon right now, a'ight?"

"What about 'Hattan, you see yoah brother? Francis, wasn't it? Jack Kelly."

I nodded solemnly, and we began walking together. Hannah Beth strayed to my side, semi hiding behind my legs. It would've been cute if I wasn't worrying about tripping over her. "Heya Beatle," I said guiltily. "Yoah know I wouldn't ask yoah a favah unless it was urgent, but since I got this goil with me, I needa a place tah stay for a couple days. Just 'till I find out what I'm gunna do. I'se thinking 'bout lookin at apartments and jobs in 'dis area or maybe in Staten Island…"

"Say no moah, of course you'se is welcome in my home. You're like a sistah to me, dollface."

Sighing loudly in relief, I hugged Beatle again, only this time tighter. "Thank you so much Henry," I whispered, using his real name.

"Don' thank me Skye, I owed yoah a favah anyway, didn't I?"

* * *

><p>Hannah Beth seemed to relax once we were settled in Beatle's spare bedroom, and he introduced himself properly to her. Beatle was real good with kids, had to be since he was the leader of the Bronx, and some of the newsies were younger kids. The spare bedroom wasn't anything fancy, but by all means was it a step up from what I guessed both of us were used to: a small bed in the corner by a window, a small desk to the side with a lantern on it, and a small chest at the foot of the bed for clothes.<p>

Beatle was too kind.

* * *

><p>Cassette walked timidly back into the Brooklyn lodging house after making his morning stops (including Manhattan today), and didn't like what he heard when he walked in. Gulping, he climbed up the stairs and entered the bunkroom.<p>

"Where is she?" Spot was asking the rest of the newsies, his voice dangerous and everyone cowering. "You can't tell me none of you'se idiots don' know where she is!"

Thinking about biting his tongue, Cassette decided against it. "I have a message from Lollipop." his voice came out stronger than he expected, and every head turned towards him, including his Leader's. Now, don't get him wrong, Cassette had to be strong - he was Spot Conlon's second-in-command and best birdie!

"I'm waiting," Spot growled, gripping his cane until his fist was white.

"She gave me a message foah Jack too, which was 'Hannah Beth is safe with me, I'm capable on me own. If anything goes wrong, I'll be theah.' 'Dat sums it up."

"And you didn't follow her?" Cassette dully noted that Spot was losing control of his famous temper. This wouldn't be good.

"I did at foist, but 'den she told me not to follow her anymoah. I ain't gunna follow her if she ain't partah Brooklyn no more, Spot."

"You said she had a message for me," Spot pushed, leaning against a bed frame. Everyone was still watching and listening intently. Sunny and Candy, amongst a few others, looked extremely concerned and worried. Candy was near tears.

"Uh, Spot, I don' think the message should be said in frontah ev-"

"Cassette, if you don' fuckin' tell me what she said, I will soak yoah until yoah can't see straight."

"A'right Spot, she said, 'Tell him thanks for turnin' me off befoah I could be added to the list of girls hearts he's broken'." Cassette crossed his arms hesitantly, waiting eagerly to hear Spot's reaction. Lollipop had been the first person to ever defy Spot, and also the first girl to cause this much havoc in his life. For that, everyone would always be fond of her. After all, it took a real somebody to change the tough leader of Brooklyn.

"Fuck," Spot cursed, shoving aside Cassette and storming out of the bunkroom with his dignity still intact. How could it not be? He was Spot Conlon. Before he was out of site, Cassette ran after him, almost forgetting to relay Kelly's message. "Spot, wait," he yelled, coming to a stop at Spot's room. "Jack said he wants tah have a meetin' with yoah today. As soon as possible. It's 'bout Lollipop and Hannah Beth."

Spot turned around casually, his face void of any emotion as always. Cassette took notice to how well Spot could hide his emotions behind that familiar mask, he had been doing it for years now. "Tell Kelly I'll be there," he told Cassette, running a hand through his hair. "And Cassette?"

Cassette met his leader's eyes in response to his name. Spot tipped his head in what Cassette thought was an exhausted movement. "'Tanks."

"Yoah know Spot," Cassette began, pressing his luck. "We'se can all tell you wanna care foah her, you'se know we won't think any less of yoah if you let yourself care foah her. She wants to be cared foah too."

Spot's face softened for a split moment, but hardened just as quickly. "Did I ask yoah opinion, Cassette?" he asked haughtily, glaring hard. "And I don' think nothing of her but help in savin' me boys. Got that?"

Cassette sighed in resignation, leaving Spot standing in the doorframe of his room. He'd realize it eventually, Cassette knew. Nobody was giving up on either of them quite yet, and with good reason.

* * *

><p>Laying down on his bed, Spot stared angrily at the ceiling. What gave his boy the right to give him advice? He didn't need advice! There was no way he was going soft for some goil, not now, not ever! Sure, he kissed her, but like he told Skye, it meant nothing to him. Why should it? He was the King of Brooklyn, he could have any girl he wanted at any time he wanted!<p>

But when he woke up to find her missing, he couldn't begin to explain the worry that coursed through him. It _still _coursed through him. What if she was hurt? What if they caught her? What if she found someone else to kiss?

He would never admit it out loud, but after laying there for a while, he began thinking that maybe Cassette was right.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What will happen next! Has Spot really finally begun to realize that his feelings towards Skye are special? And could he beee feeling jealousy? Find out in chapter eleven! And review your thoughts!**__** I love you all.**_


	11. They found us

**_A/N: Here's chapter eleven, I really hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will focus mainly on Skye/Lollipop at the orphanage, meeting up with old friends, meeting up with old enemies, and reasoning with the one in charge. _**

**_It's raining out right now, which made it funner to write. I dunno why, but I love writing when it's raining out. _**

**_Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. _**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eleven<em>

* * *

><p>When I woke up the following morning, I couldn't help but let a smile lighten my face when I felt Hannah Beth snug in my arms, in an actual bed, in a safe place. Humming to myself, I cautiously crawled out of bed careful not to wake her up or disturb her, and skipped my way into the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. Beatle made it clear for us to help ourselves while we were here, and I didn't plan to be shy about it.<p>

I would help myself all right! When I entered the kitchen, Beatle's girlfriend, Annabelle, was preparing pancakes, bacon, and eggs. The child in me popped out, and I hugged her around the waste - because really, that was about where my arms reached. My head reached her chest.

"Heya Lolli, it's been'a while," she said kindly, turning around to hug me back.

"Too long," I mumbled, thinking about Spot with a grimace.

Annabelle noticed my distraught look, but didn't comment on it. She probably knew what had happened with Spot, or at least something close. Girls knew girls, and that was that. Instead of talking anything about those matters though, she brought up Hannah. "I'se heard you gotta 'nother little one with ya," Annabelle set pancakes on a plate, and turned her attention fully to me as the bacon sizzled. "I also heard she was from the orphanage too?"

"She is," I mumbled, studying my hands intently. "I'm just glad I found her before anything else could happen, poor thing's prolly been through hell and back already. 'Dem people never really held back when doin' experiments, but at least she's free of 'dem, ya know?"

Annabelle nodded, listening to my rant with no interruptions. "I means, I don't want her goin' through what I did, I was so little…but hell, she might have already. You should see the scars on her little body, they ain't goin' no where…" I sighed, taking in a big gasp of air. "But she's wit' me now, so she'll be safe."

"Ya know," Beatle said, walking into the kitchen with Hannah Beth in his arms. "I couldn't help overhearin', and Skye, you'se gunna make a great mudder someday."

"Ya think so?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I know so," he said, earning a smile from Annabelle. "I jus' hope the guy you marry will be a good fadder too."

I hated myself for instantly thinking of Spot. Everything we could've had was obviously over, and it wasn't coming back. It's not like I loved the kid… He was just an arrogant, pigheaded Brooklyn asshole leader, with nothing to care about but himself and his turf. Annabelle must have realized, once again, my sudden change in expression because she changed the subject. Or maybe she didn't, and breakfast was really random. Either way, she announced it was ready quickly, and set four plates on the table. Hannah Beth yawned widely, stretching her small arms. She was so cute.

"Mamma," she mumbled almost incoherently. "Mamma, whadd are we doin' tahday?"

Sliding into the seat across from her, I rubbed at my own eyes sleepily. Annabelle and Beatle exchanged a look and smiles, but ate their breakfast quietly. "I dunno babe," I told Hannah, eying the other two wearily. "Your…er…_Mamma_ is gunna go out and look at apartments and train tickets for Staten Island when she's done eatin, but you're gunna have to stay here."

"So you're thinking of goin' to Staten, then?" Beatle asked, hiding his disappointment with a mischievous smirk. "What if something happens?"

Folding my arms with a long sigh, I took one last bite of pancakes and slid out of my chair. I hadn't even touched my bacon or eggs, and I felt bad for it because Annabelle went through the trouble of making them, but I really wasn't in an eating mood. "They'll have to survive without me," I grumbled. "I'm sure they'll be fine with the _oh so strong _Brooklyn Leadah on their sides."

I stalked out of the kitchen - now in one of my moods - and didn't witness Beatle and Annabelle exchanging another look behind my back.

* * *

><p>"You go aftah her, talk some sense intah that goil," Beatle told his girlfriend. "I'll watch the little one."<p>

"A'right darlin'," Annabelle agreed, dismissing herself from the table and following Lollipop into the foyer and up the stairs to the guestroom. Annabelle figured she'd be getting dressed, probably taking a shower, and maybe even borrowing one of Annabelle's dresses. They both knew she wouldn't get anywhere with the people dressed as a boy, and Annabelle knew she would make a really gorgeous girl if she actually tried acting and dressing like one.

"Lollipop, can I come in?" Annabelle asked, knocking gently on the guestroom door.

"Shuah," Annabelle heard her shout, and opened the door to reveal a half-naked Lollipop.

"Befoah you get in the shower, I wanna talk about this '_oh so strong_ Leadah of Brooklyn'," she said, causing Lollipop to cringe. "And don't try to get out of it, something obviously happened."

Sighing, Lollipop let herself fall onto the bed with force, not minding that she was only in her knickers.

"We hated each udder's guts, or at least I thought we did," she began, and Annabelle took a seat across from her on the bed. "Started out like 'dat at least, but then small things started happenin'. And 'den at Medda's when we were havin' a ball to put the orphanage plan into action, Davey - one of me brudder's newsies - kissed me, and Spot punched him. I went outside to talk to Spot, but then the one in-charge of the orphanage appeared, an' everything became hectic…"

Annabelle waited patiently as Lollipop sucked in a huge breath, and let it out gingerly while fingering her hair. "And then Spot ran off, and I found him latah, and before I ran back to the boarding house he kissed me. I…well, I thought it meant something, I still do actually. I told him this too, when he told me it meant nothing. And then I sort of left after, that night."

"That kid sounds like an asshole for doin' that to you," Annabelle told her, hugging Lollipop to her chest. "But are you really going to let him get the best of yoah, Lolli? Yoah should get back there, maybe go to 'Hattan to your brother with Hannah, but don't let them win. They could be in dangah, and the goil I know don't so easily give up."

Lollipop thought over this for a moment, considering Annabelle's words. After a moment's hesitation, she stood up from the bed. "Yoah right," she stated, much to Annabelle's happiness. "I ain't gunna let something like this stop me from helping me brother and his newsies, and the Brooklyn newsies too. Me best friends, Sunny and Candy, are there. Something could go wrong in the plan…"

"That's right!" Annabelle shouted happily, standing up as well. "Now you go shower, I'm goin' to leave you some clothes from my newsie days on yoah bed along with something else, and then you'll be off to 'Hattan. 'Kay?"

Nodding vigorously before she could change her mind, Lollipop agreed. "Aiight, I'll go shower now. Thanks Annabelle…foah everything. Really, means a lot," Annabelle accepted a hug from the girl, and then went on her own merry way to her room to fetch Lollipop some clothes and that something else.

* * *

><p>It felt so nice to shower, like the warmth washed away everything that had me down and worried. Although, Annabelle's pep talk did most of that. Standing there in the wonderful warm water, my head clear of every bad thought that was once there, I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. Abandon my brother and everyone else when they were just barely escaping a huge danger? I had been in that orphanage, I knew what it was like.<p>

And screw Spot Conlon, I didn't need him in my life. I didn't _want_ him in my life! I had everyone I needed, people who cared. People like my brother, Sunny, Candy, Beatle, Annabelle, and now Hannah Beth too. I knew I had others too, other Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies.

My long hair reached my waste now, and I decided I would cut it. A new look for a new perspective, that was fitting, right? Slipping out of the shower after I was all clean, I rummaged through the drawers until I found a pair of hair-cutting scissors. Alright, now I'd have to be careful…

Twisting my hair around my arm and hand, I started cutting the length a little bit above my chest, and then trimmed the ends so they weren't straight across. Perfect; my hair was short enough to be more convenient, and long enough to still curl into ringlets when it dried. Tossing the 'dead' hair in the trashcan, I wandered out of the bathroom with my clothes in my arms and back into the guest bedroom.

I tossed the dirty clothes aside, and slipped on the pair of knickers Annabelle had left out for me, followed by a pair of black trousers, a white undershirt, a purple button-up blouse, and checkered black and white suspenders. I smiled as I remembered Annabelle wearing this exact outfit once upon a time. I was so distracted, I almost missed the other things laying on the bed.

There was a purple knitted hat that matched the blouse, and fit over my hair snugly. My eyes landed on the other thing, it was laying next to the gun Cassette had given me; a jeweled dagger. Not just any jeweled dagger, but the jeweled dagger that had been passed down through Annabelle's family. Carefully picking it up and holding it in my hands, I stared down at it with wide eyes.

"I want you to have it," a voice said, coming from the doorway. I turned around to face Annabelle, who rose her eyebrows at my hair, but didn't say anything. "I'm the last one in my line of family, and even if Beatle and me have kids, I think it's still bettah off with you."

"Annabelle, I don't know…how to thank you enough for this," I whispered, setting it back down next to the gun. She answered to that by wrapping her arms around me in another tight embrace, and I hugged back with as much force. Beatle and Hannah Beth walked into the room, Beatle with a grin on his face and Hannah with a large smile. "A'right, if your little goil talk is ovah, we'se got someplace to be, don' we Sullivan?"

"We shuah do," I grinned back at Beatle, not even questioning why he was coming with. I hugged Annabelle one last time, tucked the gun into my pocket. Annabelle handed me the dagger's sheath, and I hid it the one place no one would look; in my blouse.

After laughing at my hiding place for a few minutes, Beatle, Hannah Beth, and I were all on our way out of the Bronx and heading back to 'Hattan.

* * *

><p>We had just reached Manhattan territory when it happened, and I wish I could say that the attackers were quickly defeated, but all of us were so unsuspecting. First we heard a gunshot, but it missed all of us. I was holding Hannah Beth protectively, crouched down on my knees with my head tucked into my shoulders. Beatle was looking for the shooter. Suddenly, someone grabbed onto my elbow and I was jerked away from Hannah Beth. Gasping with surprise, a hand covered my mouth. Grabbing onto his hand and using it to maneuver myself facing him, I <em>kindly<em> kneed him in the groin.

But then I got view of who they were, and my heartbeat sped up. Orphanage people. _They found us. _My first instinct was to get Hannah Beth to safety, she didn't need to go through anymore than she already had. Beatle was being cornered by three guys in suits, all wielding some type of weapon. Running over to them, forgetting about my own weapons, I jumped on one of their backs. "It's me you guys want, so fight me, leave him out of this!" I yelled in the person's ear, causing all of them to turn towards me.

"Glad you're so understanding," one of them snarled, grabbing me off of the other's back. Their arms wrapped around me, and Beatle jumped to help but was interrupted by Hannah Beth's sudden wails. Everyone's head turned towards her. "That's one that escaped, get her too!" one of the suits yelled, and soon two guys were running towards her. Beatle raced with them, and got their first, grabbed Hannah Beth up, and looked directly at me.

"Go!" I screamed, tears flinging down my cheeks. "Bring her to Jack, run Beatle! _Run_!"

And he did, he ran as fast as he could, the two guys chasing after him until the one holding me yelled at them to stop. "We've got his favorite," he had said. "She'll be good enough for now."

My body gave into defeat, and soon enough I forced myself into unconsciousness because anything was better than being in reality right now.

* * *

><p>Spot had just entered the Manhattan boarding house with his second-in-command, Cassette, and sat down at a poker table across from Jack. The Manhattan leader didn't look the greatest, there were bags underneath his eyes, his hair was a mess, and his skin was pale. Spot thought silently, he probably didn't look that great either. Jack opened his mouth to start their meeting, his second-in-command, Racetrack, seated across from Cassette, when someone burst through the Manhattan lodging house doors.<p>

Both leaders turned around to face a somewhat familiar face and the little girl Lollipop had saved the other night, both were out of breath, and the little girl was crying and screaming. Spot stood up, his cane hitting the floor roughly. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked, his voice stony and demanding, but he was inwardly hiding the worry seeping into his chest. He recognized the guy as the leader of the Bronx, and the little girl was suppose to be with Lollipop, so….

The leader of the Bronx was saying something over and over, but it was undecipherable due to his catching of breath. Jack walked over to them, picked up the crying girl, and bounced her up and down until she was only sniffling. Spot watched on with breezy eyes.

"What's goin' on, Beatle?" Jack asked the leader of the Bronx. Ah, Spot thought, so that was his name.

"They got her," Beatle almost yelled, his words now making sense. "They _fucking_ got her! I let them get her, she told me to run with Hannah Beth, but they got her. Goddamnit, they got Skye!"

"Who did?" Spot growled, although he already knew the answer. Cassette's head twisted to look at Spot, noticing his fist clenching his cane, and his normally unemotional blue eyes filled with anger and something else Cassette couldn't place.

"The orphanage did," Beatle finally said, falling onto the ground with his hands in his hair. "He finally got what they wanted, his favorite back."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Reviews, yeah? :D :D :D**_


	12. That sick bastard

_**A/N: Here's chapter twelve, and it's very long! I think the longest chapter I've written. I really hope you enjoy it! There's probably going to be around five or six more chapters. I'm not going to be making a sequel, but I will be making another Spot story. Maybe even a few short stories with Race, Davey, Skittery, or Jack.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twelve<em>

* * *

><p>I came around to darkness, and even though I knew my eyes were shut, I didn't want to open them in fear of where I would be, who I would be with, and what would happen. I felt something soft underneath my head, and after relaxing myself, I could hear whispers over my beating heart.<p>

"Do you think she's alright?" a female voice asked, concern present.

Hey, I recognized that voice! Deciding to take a chance, I opened my eyes and squinted at the four people standing over the bed I was in; my bed. I was in my old room at the orphanage, my four closest female friends that shared the room with me were all surrounding my bed. Ember, the one who had spoken, stopped in the middle of another question to gawk. "She's awake!" Lace, another one, yelled.

Suddenly I was engulfed in arms and the smell of vanilla - that was the scent they had everywhere. The kids could be beaten, experimented on, and even killed, but they had to look good and smell good while it was done. Speaking of looking good, I distastefully realized I was in the orphanage uniform. Although it was unladylike, and normally the sign of a prostitute if a girl's dress was above her ankles, the older females at the orphanage had yellow and white dresses that ended right above their knees.

The one in-charge of the orphanage had told me during one meeting that they were for convenience, as it was very well obvious girls couldn't run around with long dresses getting in their way. The younger and older boys had black slacks with blue button-up shirts. My four closest friends in this dreaded place when I was younger were Ember, Lace, Tatum, and Curry. I was honestly surprised they still remembered me, it had been four long years.

I almost didn't recognize them. Ember used to have her fiery orange hair cut in a bob, and her hazel eyes used to be so bright and filled with energy. Her fiery orange hair now cascaded down her back, and her hazel eyes were void of the energy I once knew them to possess. Lace had light blonde hair, almost white, and soft blue eyes that were filled with kindness in any situation. She was probably the one who had least changed, but even now there was a grim nature about her.

Tatum had been the wild one of the group, always spoke what she felt necessary, always willing to take risks, and always willing to speak up for her friends if they were being targeted. Tatum's hazelnut hair was short and ended a little below her ears, her dark green eyes no longer held the spark they once did. Lastly was Curry, who was probably their second favorite because of her disability; Curry was blind. She wasn't always blind, but due to an experiment she ended up that way.

She was their second favorite because of her kicked in senses, even though she was blind, she knew before anyone else if someone was coming with her keen ears, and she smelt with her nose. Curry had her waste length black hair tied in a bun on the top of her head, with a few wisps framing her face. Her eyes were a striking grey, unblinking.

"Skye," Tatum whispered, her mouth pressing against my hair. "We thought you were dead, that's what they told us. You had tried to escape, and you were shot down. But you're not dead, you're alive!"

"I'd much rather be dead than be here," I muttered, rubbing my eyes. "But I'm glad I can see you guys again.."

They all broke away from me, surveying me from my feet and up, but their eyes didn't stop at my hair. They stopped at my eyes. "You're eyes are even pinker than I remember them," Ember muttered, flicking a piece of hair out of my face. "You look like an angel."

I sighed sadly, and pulled her to me in another embrace. "We've got so much to update you with," Lace said in a low voice, sitting next to me on my bed. Tatum and Ember followed after, but Curry didn't move from her standing place. I glanced at her, and sent a questioning look to the other three. "She hasn't spoken a word since you left," Lace informed me in a small voice. My eyes widened as I looked at Curry again, but I didn't say anything else.

Instead, I gently touched her hand causing her to jump, but she grabbed onto it nonetheless. Pulling her onto the bed next to me, I didn't let go of her hand. "Alright, listening time," I mumbled to Lace, silently urging her to continue.

"Alright, well, shortly after you escaped, Bill blamed it on us," I cringed when she used the one in-charge's name. We had grown up believing it was a taboo. "He instructed them to do things to us that they've never done to others. I believe his words were 'You get to suffer through what she was going to suffer through'. Tatum got into a fight with one of the workers when they insulted you and Curry, and they punished her." Lace glanced at Tatum, who looked away from all of us to stare at the bunk beds in the corner of the room.

"She still won't tell us what happened," Lace finished, folding her arms around her chest.

Before they could get all rowdy, I stood up from my bed and started stretching. Ember jumped up from the bed after. "What's been up with you, though? There's rumors going around that they're targeting Brooklyn and Manhattan, isn't your brother in Manhattan? You've been gone for four years…"

"Yes, they are," I said with a sigh. There was probably no escaping an explanation, but just the thought of Brooklyn reminded me of Spot, and that just made my insides flip and ache. "I lived on the streets until the workers found me, but I escaped. I heard from them that Brooklyn was being targeted, and I met up with my brother. I stayed in Brooklyn for a while, we put together a plan…" A light bulb went off in my head. "That's right! Brooklyn boys are here! I need to go to the boy's floor."

Before they could get a word out, I was on my feet again and running out the door. Spot's birdies would be here! They were planning on breaking out! If I didn't miss them, I could go with, and I could take my girls with me this time! The thought of all of us being free made me run faster and faster, ignoring the looks of amazement and disbelief of the other kids who thought me to be dead.

My legs didn't ache as I raced up the flight of stairs, which was surprising seeing as I definitely wasn't in shape enough to run up a flight of stairs. Who knew, maybe I was now? When I reached the second floor where the boys slept, my eyes searched frantically for the familiar brooklyknite birdies. A lot of heads turned towards me and the whispering grew louder, which made it hard to concentrate.

Finally fed up, I clapped my hands over my head causing them to all shut up for a moment of surprise. "Does anyone know any new guys that came in the past couple days? They're Spot Conlon's boys." All the boys and few stray girls were silent for a moment, but a voice cracked through the silence soon after. "Missus Lollipop, is dat yoah?" I grinned at the familiar voice of Dart, one of the two birdies here.

"Dart, where's Willow?" I asked, running up to him and hugging him. It felt so nice to see a familiar and _recent_ face. "I need to talk to you guys."

Glancing around quickly for what I assumed to be workers, Dart seemed satisfied and motioned me into the room he was standing in front of. Shutting the door behind me, I smiled wider when I saw Willow sitting on a bed. "Whoa! Lollipop!" he shouted, jumping to his feet. "Yoah ain't suppose tah be heah!"

"Tell me about it," I mumbled, running a hand through my hair. "You have no idea how relieved I am you guys haven't left yet."

"I take it yoah want to break out wit' us den?" Dart asked, fingering his long black hair. "Did Spot or Cowboy tell you the entire plan?"

Now that I thought about it, they didn't tell me the entire plan. I just knew that the birdies were breaking out and reporting back to Spot the location of the orphanage. "No," I voiced my thoughts. "Only about you two telling him the location once yoah outtah here."

"A'right, well we got people stationed in heah all ovah, slowly spreadin' the woid of what's gonna go down, but it ain't takin' place 'till three days aftah weah gone," Willow started explaining. "Dey're mapping out and strag'izin' as weah speak, and dey are gonna break all the orphans outtah heah, leading the woikers and Bill," cue shudder. "To 'Hattan, which is the closest territory to heah, and waitin' in 'Hattan will be obviously 'Hattan and Brooklyn, but also Staten Island, Queens, the Bronx, and every other territory ready tah fight. "

"What are the chances that we're going to win?" I asked hesitantly, shifting my weight onto one leg.

"Considerin' dere's maybe 300 woikers here, plus Bill, and prolly a thousand of us, I'se say dah chance is good." Dart grinned, pumping his fist.

"Great," I muttered my relief. "There's four other girls that will be leaving with us though. I left them here once, I ain't doin' it again."

"Goils?" Willow echoed with an o-face. "I like goils."

"We know," Dart grumbled, glaring at him. "A'right Lolli, we'se leave tomorrow night so have yoah goils and you'se ready. Gee goil, you mustah got Spot and yoah brudder worried sick about yoah."

"Probably," I agreed, but I couldn't help but think that maybe Spot deserved to worry a little.

* * *

><p>I had arrived back in my room just in time, the workers had started flooding the boy's floor as soon as I was back on mine. See, girls aren't allowed on the boy's floor, but boy's are allowed on the girl's floor. Stupid rule, really. I just finished telling Tatum, Ember, Curry, and Lace what was going on, and they were all staring at me in disbelief.<p>

"We're…leaving?" Ember asked, her eyes glazing over. "I've spent most of my life here, I can't remember anyplace else…"

"You'll get to see the outside tomorrow night," I said happily. "But only for three days, 'cause then the war begins."

"Say, do you think Spot Conlon is as good-looking as all the girls say he is?" Lace asked dreamily, earning a slap upside the head by Tatum. I glanced at Curry, and grabbed for her hand again. "I wouldn't get any ideas," Tatum told Lace sternly, turning her gaze on me. "From the look on Skye's face every time Spot is mentioned, I'd say he's already accounted for."

"What? No!" I yelled, probably too loudly and too quickly to be convincing. Settling down a bit, I continued. "We had a few…run-ins, but that's it. He's all yours."

Even though I said it, I couldn't help but realize I didn't at all mean it. I wasn't sure how it happened in such a short time-span, but I had fallen in love with Spot Conlon, the arrogant and infuriating leader of Brooklyn. But I wouldn't let these emotions win.

"If we leave tomorrow, we should get to slee-"

But Ember never got to finish her sentence because the door was thrown open, and standing there in the doorway was the one in-charge. Hell, who am I kidding? If they can say his name, so can I. There, standing in the doorway was _Bill_, ironed suit and all. I cringed, remembering the last time I had seen him at Medda's. Right before Spot kissed me. Right before they fell into our trap.

"You four girls get to sleep," Bill ordered, his wild eyes landing on me. "I'll be stealing Skye for the night and early morning."

"Why?" Tatum bravely spoke up, but backed down when he gave her a look no one could distinguish.

"Because we're going to start exactly where we left off."

* * *

><p>"Spot, calm down!" Cassette yelled over the loud voices and arguing. "Getting angry won't bring her back."<p>

Spot turned on Cassette, a fiery look in his eyes. Cassette almost ran out those lodging house doors and back to Brooklyn. Spot had never looked this scary before, but now standing in the hazy light with a look of murder on his face, well…if only looks could kill. Cassette didn't run though, because thankfully the look of pure hatred wasn't meant for him. It was meant for the people who took Lollipop; the people who took Skye.

"I'll kill them," he whispered in a low voice, clenching the tip of his cane. "Every last one of them."

Cassette stood there for the next few minutes, having given up on trying to calm his leader down. Spot was silent after his statement, but the look of fury never left his eyes. Although his facial features betrayed nothing, they didn't need to; his eyes said it all. They had taken the girl that he loved. They would pay. That was all there was to it.

"Spot!" Jack yelled, bounding down the stairs and over to Cassette and Spot. "Spot, we jus' realized something. Yoah boidies are still there, right? If they're still there-"

"We don't know if they're still there," Cassette told Jack hesitantly.

"But if they are, they'll take her wit' dem! Even if they already left, it's a'right! She'll be safe in a few days from now, they all will be!" Jack tried to cheer Spot up, but it was hard. Despite what he was saying, he still couldn't stop worrying and thinking about the 'what if's. Skye had never told them what kind of experiments they did, so they didn't know what would happen to her.

"I know," Beatle spoke up, the leader of the Bronx that was sticking around. Jack jumped slightly, it was almost as if Beatle read his mind. Glancing at Hannah Beth who was asleep on the couch to make sure she was still asleep, he continued on. "I know what they did tah her, and I'se is going tah tell you. Not to make yoah worry, but because yoah deserve tah know."

Cassette noticed that Spot had stopped gripping his cane, and was now staring intensely at Beatle urging him to continue. "The man in charge of it all, his name is Bill. He and his woikers did horrible experiments on everyone dere, but Skye got it the woist. She was his favorite, 'cause of her eyes. The tings he did to her…"

Beatle took a moment to contain himself. "Dere were tings like injecting tings into her eyes with needles, causing her to go blind for days, but she always got her sight back. They did tings like seeing how far she'd stretch befoah she reached her limit, locking her in a dark room that would slowly fill wit' watah, and if she couldn't find key she'd drown. Electrical experiments, fire experiments, but the ones Bill enjoyed most were the ones that had tah do wit' her eyes."

"That sick bastard," Cassette found himself whispering in disbelief, his stomach threatening to no longer hold his breakfast. "How can someone do dat to anyone, let alone a little goil?"

"The day she escaped, he was going to do surgery on her eyes," Beatle informed them. "If she had stayed, she would probably be blind."

Spot felt himself start getting queasy at the thought of all of these things happening to Skye. He would give anything to wrap his arms around her right now, he didn't even care that he was admitting to feeling something for her. "But the othah kids dere looked up to her, almost like a leadah," Beatle continued. "She was heartbroken when she left them there…"

Beatle knew about her four friends, and about Curry who had lost her sight unlike Skye. "But what Jack said is right," he finally said. "Dere isn't anything we can do, Spot. Just going astray from yoah plan won't do no good eithah, you can't just barge in there and save her. Skye would kill yoah if yoah did dat."

After a long strike of silence, Spot gave a tight nod of his head. The room relaxed slightly, and after a while they slowly went on doing things to occupy themselves. Spot played game after game of poker with Race, Cassette, Jack, and Skittery. When the girls came in, and most of them tried to get with him, he shook them off harshly. He wished he didn't though, Spot didn't like that one stupid girl had this kind of power over him.

Deciding that one stupid girl was all Skye was, Spot finally gave into the redheaded bombshell rubbing up against him.

* * *

><p>Jack and Cassette watched Spot from the other side of the table, not really paying attention to the game. "He don't realize it," Cassette said glumly to Jack. "But even when he's trying to ignore his feelin's foah yoah sistah and get with another goil, he can't even do dat right." Jack knew Cassette was right, Spot could smirk and touch all he wanted, but it was obvious to everyone else watching that his mind was elsewhere.<p>

Jack sent a small grin towards Cassette when Spot gave up again, and stood up from the poker game leaving the working girl sitting in his seat. She watched him with a pout as he made his way up the stairs, and probably to the bunkroom where he was sleeping.

And for once in his life, Spot was making his way to the bunkroom alone.

* * *

><p>Everything was dark and silent, the only thing I could hear was the pounding of my heart. Frantic thoughts raced through my head. I could feel my hands and ankles strapped into the chair I was in, but that wasn't the thing that scared me most. I didn't know how I got here. I didn't remember anything.<p>

Suddenly light filled the room, and there standing in front of me was Bill. My eyes widened when I caught sight of the dagger in his hand. The dagger Annabelle had given me. Inspecting it with a sick look of amusement on his face, he finally lowered it and turned his gaze onto me. "I took time out of my busy schedule for you Skye," he said in a falsely sweet voice. "I wanted to have our long awaited reunion."

"You're a sick bastard!" I yelled, earning a fierce slap across my face from Bill.

"I see you've still got no manners," he said, trying to hide his annoyance. "We'll have to fix that."

I felt his hand grip my chin and his other pull on my lip. I fought against the straps holding me into the chair, but it was no use. Bill grazed the dagger from the corner of my mouth to my cheekbone, and then did it again. And again. I felt the blood drip into my open mouth, but I didn't allow myself to cry. I'd never give him what he wanted.

"You're still as stubborn as ever, aren't you?" he whispered, too close for comfort.

Letting go of my mouth and lip, he took a step back from me. I spit blood on his suit. I was aiming for his face. His features twisted into disgust, but soon he covered it up with another false smile. "I was thinking Skye, that instead of cutting into your eyes, we'll just cut them _out_ intead."

My eyes widened again at this, and real fear coursed through my veins. Bill took a step closer to me, dagger in hand, and lifted it towards my right eye. I felt the dagger cut from the side of my nose to the corner of my eye. I knew these cuts would leave scars.

Would I ever get to see the scars? Well that was another question entirely.

He pulled the dagger away for a second, and his face got closer to mine. I felt his breath on my lips as he said his next words. "Or maybe instead, I could make you a deal?"

"I'd never make a deal with you," I growled, spitting again. This time I got him right in the eye.

Wiping himself with the back of his hand, Bill threw the dagger angrily at the wall. "Listen here you little wench," he growled, grabbing the front of my dress. "I've waited for this moment ever since you escaped when you were twelve."

He ripped the front of my dress without effort, and then it donned on me what he was saying. I started fighting against the straps again, only this time I was screaming too. Bill slapped a hand over my mouth, and even when I bit down on it, he didn't remove it. "I promise we'll get back to business when this is over," he whispered in my ear.

"You're a sick fucking man!" I yelled, though it was muffled.

My dress was halfway off when the door in front of us opened, and Willow flew through the doors with a sheet in his arms. Acting before thinking, he had it wrapped around a struggling Bill's face until he was passed out on the floor. Following behind Willow was Dart, Curry, Ember, Lace, and Tatum. "Oh my god…" Ember muttered, walking over to me.

"Shit," Lace and Dart cursed. Curry went straight to the dagger - my dagger - and started cutting the straps that held me down. It was only when my four friends engulfed me in a hug that I realized I was crying and shaking in fear of what was about to happen. "Change of plans," Willow said slowly. "We're leaving right now."

I didn't argue as we all ran out of the room, and glanced around for a route to take. "We're in the basement," I said, calming myself down. "There's an exit that shouldn't be guarded down here, since this is Bill's workplace. Speaking of…how did you get past the guards?"

"Knocked 'em out," Dart grinned, following behind me as I lead to the exit.

I wiped blood off my face as we raced out the doors, and started for Manhattan. It was only a matter of hours before they realized something was wrong, so we didn't waste time. My legs were wobbly, but I kept on running. "Oh, Skye, we grabbed the clothes you were brought in," Lace said, shoving a bundle of clothes into my arms.

"Thanks," I mumbled, picking up speed.

* * *

><p>When we finally came to a rest, we were a block away from Tibby's. I was breathing heavily, but I wasn't shaking anymore. The blood from the cuts Bill had given me were dry. Suddenly, Dart thrust the dagger into my hands. I didn't ask how he knew it was mine. I settled down on the ground, and before I knew it I had passed out.<p>

Willow sighed with aggravation, but he didn't wake me up. Instead, he had Dart pick me up and lift me onto his back. Everyone started off again, heading towards the Manhattan Lodging house where everyone was probably sleeping. No one talked about what they had just walked in on, or what could've happened. No one needed to, they were well aware of the seriousness of the situation.

Curry more than anyone else.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Reviews, yeah? Please? They make me write faster! :D :D :D**_


	13. I'm so sorry

_**A/N: This chapter is super super short, and I'm really, really sorry! I just needed to get this out of the way, but I think you'll enjoy it! As of this chapter, Spot and Skye/Lollipop are unoffically together (It'll be come offical soon).**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirteen<em>

* * *

><p>My eyes opened slightly just as we were approaching the Manhattan Lodging house, and after gathering my senses I came to the conclusion I was on someone's back. Lifting my head slightly, I concluded I was on Willow's back. My legs felt weak, my dress was torn, I could feel the dried blood on my face, and the cuts hurt like a bitch; I probably looked like hell.<p>

It was probably late night or early morning, but when we walked into the lodging house, the only people there were Jack, Spot, and Cassette. All of them were asleep: Jack was asleep with his head on a poker table, Cassette on the couch, and Spot in his chair. I smiled slightly at how innocent he looked, Spot that is, with his arms crossed over his chest and his hat pulled over his eyes.

I cringed when Lace whistled. "Damn, these are some fine sleeping men," she gushed, her eyes mostly on Spot.

"Hiyy," I mumbled out, my words slurred. "Sss'my brudder dere, annther's Spot next to 'immm, annn' Cassette is dah one sleepin' on dah couch."

"Seems like they aren't the only ones who need sleep," Dart said, glancing at me.

I tried to find the energy in me to glare at him, but I had none. Instead I felt my eyelids grow heavier, and eventually gave in and closed them. A dreamless sleep welcomed me with big warm arms.

* * *

><p>"She fell asleep again," Ember noted dully, yawning widely herself.<p>

"It's a'right, you goils get some sleep, we'll wake up Jack and tell 'im we're back." Willow said, laying Lollipop on the couch across from Cassette. She looked so innocent, Willow noted, completely different than when she was awake. Or at least, different than she usually was. Lollipop wasn't exactly invulnerable the past few hours.

"Heya Cowboy," Dart yelled in Jack's ear, earning a glare from Willow. Dart could easily wake up Cassette and Spot. "Wakey, wakey. We brought yoah sistah back!"

"What'sammatahwit'yoah?" Jack mumbled his usual waking up line, and almost fell out of his chair. That woke him up, but it also woke up Cassette. And then Spot.

"What's goin' on?" Cassette asked, rubbing his eyes.

Spot opened his mouth to get a word in, but then he noticed who was sleeping on the couch across from Cassette. "Skye?" he whispered slightly, taking off his hat and standing up. "What the hell happened tah her?" She had cuts on her face, the dress she was wearing was tattered and ripped.

"Bill," Lace spoke up instantly. Willow noticed that the other three girls, Ember, Tatum, and Curry were sitting around the room on the floor. Ember and Tatum were sleeping, but Curry was awake, watching the scene before her dully. "Bill tried to have his way with her."

Jack stood up from his seat at this, followed shortly by Spot. Spot looked angrier than he had earlier that night/the night before, and it scared everyone in the room. Jack, on the other hand, looked furious enough to match Spot's fury. "I'll murdah him," Spot growled, walking over to Lollipop and kneeling next to her.

"Not if I do it foist," Jack said lowly, pulling at his hair with his hands.

"You guys are going to have to fight with Skye then," Lace said. "She'll probably want dibs."

"The hell she will!" Spot yelled, earning glares and hushed whispers of annoyance from the others. "She ain't goin' anywhere neah that man!"

"A'right, we'll discuss this latah," Cassette spoke, waving off Dart and Willow to go sleep in the Manhattan bunkroom. They complied. "Right now, all dat mattahs is that she's safe, right?"

They didn't answer, but they didn't argue either. So, Cassette continued, "Now, who are the goils?"

"Oh, we're, uh, Skye's girls," said Lace, glancing at Curry in a flush of worry. "Ember and Tatum are sleeping, and um, I'm Lace. That's Curry over there, but she doesn't speak."

"She a mute?" Jack asked, waving at her.

"You could say that," a new voice said, and every head turned towards it.

Lollipop slowly sat up from her spot on the couch, and flicked her creamy blonde hair from her eyes. "She hasn't spoken since I left the orphanage four years ago," Lollipop continued. Curry just stared with a somewhat vacant expression at Lollipop, not giving any indication that her words were true or false.

"You had us worried like hell!" Jack yelled as past discussions were forgotten, kneeling next to Spot who was oddly silent.

"I'm sorry I was kidnapped," Lollipop starkly replied, but still hugged him to her.

"Well now that this is settled, why don't you introduce me, eh Skye?" Lace asked, wiggling her eyebrows and glancing at Spot from the corner of her eyes.

"I already did," Lollipop mumbled annoyed. "S'my brudder, and then Spot, and then Casse-" She stopped mid-sentence when Lace gave her a meaningful look, nodding her head towards Spot. Cassette noticed the flash of mixed emotions that crossed her face, but they were gone almost as fast as they were there. Spot was still oddly silent, still kneeling by Lollipop, but staring to the side of the room.

"This is Spot," Lollipop said in a stony voice, causing Spot to snap his attention to her. "Spot, this is one of my best friends, Lace."

"Hiya Spot!" Lace said energetically.

Spot didn't reply though, which caused Lollipop to get annoyed. Despite how exhausted she was, she pushed on his shoulder angrily anyway. "Don't just ignore her!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

Jack, Cassette, Curry, and Lace watched as Spot pulled her from the couch and into his arms in one swift movement. Lollipop's hair flew behind her as she fell, and her pink eyes widened in surprise. "I'm so sorry," Spot whispered into her hair, low enough for only her to hear. His voice was scratchy and seemed as if he hadn't used it in ages. When Spot finally let her go, he cupped her face in his hands. Cassette smiled satisfied to himself at the look of pure longing that crossed Spot's face.

No one gasped when he pressed his lips to hers, except her, but soon she was kissing him back like she had wanted to for so long.

* * *

><p>I was kissing Spot, or well, he was kissing me! I wasn't even entirely sure how it happened, but it just sort of did. My eyes were scrunched shut, and his mouth was moving against mine. The kiss was tender at first, but grew rougher and more passionate. I was happy to realize he wanted me as much as I wanted him, and when we finally broke apart, I stared at him with raised eyebrows.<p>

"Are yoah goin' tah tell me that meant nothing too?"

"If I'se did, I'se would be lyin'," he said, then brought my lips back to his.

* * *

><p>Spot was kissing her, and he didn't even care that he was the fearless and emotionless leader of Brooklyn. This felt <em>right<em>. _She_ felt right. Spot cursed himself for being so stupid, but a part of him wondered if this was the right decision. Don't be mistaken, he now realized that he had fallen for the stubborn and annoying little sister of Jack Kelly, but what about his newsies?

"Spot, yoah don't need to worry about that," Skye whispered to him, her lips not even inches from his. He wondered if he was that readable right now. "You can be both the Spot in love and the fearless leadah of Brooklyn."

"Skye, you don' underst-"

But before Spot could screw things up for himself again, Cassette interrupted. "The goil's right," he said. "Yoah can easily be both."

Smirking his infamous smirk, Spot turned his attention to Cassette. "Did I ask foah yoah advice, Cassette?"

"Nah, but I figured yoah could use it," Cassette replied pointedly, gaining courage he didn't know he had.

Spot didn't answer, but his smirk didn't die down. He knew Cassette and Skye were right. Jack and Skye's friend - Lucy was it? - were watching on with knowing smirks and grins. The other one awake, Cory maybe, was staring off at a corner as her eyes slowly fell shut. He was forced to turn his attention back to Skye when she slapped him. Hard. His temper instantly flared up, but died down as soon as he saw her tearful face. "That," she said, breathing heavily. "Was for breaking my heart." Spot opened his mouth to reply, but she put a finger to his mouth.

"And this," she whispered, bringing her lips to his again. Spot kissed her, instantly forgetting his anger, and toppled on top of her, careful not to hurt her anymore than she was, despite everyone in the room watching. Skye placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him gently away, her own smirk playing at her lips. "Is for admitting you were wrong."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Reviews, yeah?**_


	14. Will you be my goil?

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I love you guys so much! I'm glad this story is so successful so far, and I'm thinking it'll last maybe five more chapters. I don't know when I'll get around to make another newsie story, but I definitely will eventually, so keep an eye out! It'll most definitely be a Spot one, but I'll probably make some short stories with the others! I'm sorry it took me so long to update too, I've been super busy and sweating my nonexistent balls off. ;P

Here is chapter fourteen! Don't forget to share your thoughts and review!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Fourteen<em>

* * *

><p>That night was nice, but the glory of finally having Spot was short lived. Technically, he wasn't even mine. We were just…unofficially together. I was sleeping in the same bunk as him when I woke up, a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waste and pulled me closer. I smiled slightly at his oblivious 99% asleep state, but that too was short lived.<p>

"Skye - Skye, is that you?" Beatle's voice echoed in my ear, and my head snapped towards him.

"Beatle! Oh god, it's so good to see you," I grinned, slowly untangling myself from Spot as to not wake him up. I frowned when I looked down and realized I was still in the dress I was in yesterday; it was completely ruined. Memories flooded my mind of what had happened, but I pushed them away. Beatle, on the other hand, didn't beat around the bush.

"What the hell happen tah ya?" he asked in disbelief, pulling me to my feet completely.

"I don't wanna talkah 'bout it, Beatle."

He looked like he was about to argue, but I didn't give him the chance. Quickly, I turned away and surveyed my surroundings until my eyes landed on my pile of clothes that Annabelle gave me. Most of the boys around us were still asleep, save for Beatle, Cassette who sat in the corner eyeing us wearily, and Curry who was ever so silent. Grabbing my clothes, I headed towards the washroom eager to clean myself up.

Last night hadn't been a long night, after Spot and I kissed, we went straight to the bunkroom and collapsed in exhaustion. I started washing myself, my hair, everything; I was a mess. I scrubbed the dried blood off my face, and sighed at how many cuts I had on my face.

Eventually I was clean enough, and my hair dripped water as I drenched it over my shoulder. Sliding on my black trousers, white undershirt, purple button-up blouse, checkered black and white suspenders, and purple knitted hat. I was barefoot, as usual. "Lollipop- Why'se didn' yoah wake us up!" Sunny yelled, running into the washroom with Candy following tiredly behind him.

"You were sleeping so peacefully," I teased, hugging both of them to me. "When did you guys get heah, I didn't see you when I went to sleep?"

"We'se are so glad yoah safe," Candy breathed down my neck. "We came aftah you were asleep, and Spot an' Jack wouldn't let us wake yoah up. All of Brooklyn is heah now, until, yoah know, everything is over."

"Me too," I mumbled underneath my breath, pulling away and nodding at her last statement.

We walked back into the bunkroom, and I spotted Beatle sitting on a bunk and carrying Hannah Beth on his shoulders. My feet carried me over to them at top speed, and as soon as Hannah Beth spotted me, she was in my arms. "Mamma!"

"Hiya babe," I soothed into her ear. "I'm heah now."

"She kept askin' wheah you were," Beatle told me, standing up and sticking his hands in his pockets. "Yoah look bettah now."

"Thanks," I said timidly, eyeing his face suspiciously. "What's up?"

"I can't stay heah, I'se gotta get back to Annabelle and the Bronx."

"Beatle, you know I won't keep yoah here," I told him, hugging Hannah to me.

"Maybe not, but Skye, I'se swear on my life that we'se will be heah on yoah side when the battle begins," Beatle had a seriously stern look on his face.

"An' we'se will be countin' on yoah," a voice spoke from directly behind me.

Soon after the statement, a pair of familiar arms wrapped around my waste and pulled me back. "Spot Conlon countin' on someone," Beatle said, his stern look turning to a sheepish grin. "Nevah thought I'd see the day. Then again, I nevah thought I'd see the day when he fell for a goil either."

"Yoah not alone," Cassette spoke, and Racetrack who had just woken up sleepily agreed.

"Just watch yoah back," Jack commented, walking up to them and rubbing his eyes. "If you'se hoit her…"

"Don' be threatenin' me, a'right?" Spot quipped from behind me, tightening his grip on me while I tightened mine on Hannah. "I'se may be serious about Skye, but I'se still the leadah of Brooklyn."

"We know Spot," I said laughing, handing Hannah Beth to Beatle who was about to take his leave. She had grown attached to him the past few days. I turned around finally, meeting a pair of amused but cool blue eyes, and an ever so famous smirk. Spot's dirty blonde hair was messed up because he just woke, but he was still as attractive as ever.

He quickly kissed my lips, and turned around to head towards the washroom. "Wash out yoah mouth!" I yelled after him. "Bad breath…"

"Watch yoah mouth," he replied without looking back at me. I grinned.

"Someone's in high spirits!" Ember's voice yelled from behind me, causing me to jump. "Thought you said there was nothing between you and Spot?"

"Guess I lied," I said laughing.

"It's alright," Lace said, walking up to us with Tatum at her side. Curry was across the room, sitting on a bunk and staring out the window even though she couldn't see. "I've taken a liking to a certain Italian newsie."

"Lace! You just got here!" Tatum said in disbelief, playfully slapping her arm.

"Oh, and like you haven't been checking out the grumpy one with the pink underwear."

I glanced over at Skittery, and laughed out loud to myself. Not even a day here, and both of them were going crazy over a newsie. I glanced at Ember, raising an eyebrow. "What about you?"

I watched as she casually glanced towards Cassette, and then laughed when her face turned red. "No one," she lied, folding her arms.

"Right," my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why don' you guys go downstairs, I'm goin' to do something real quick."

They didn't oblige, and ten minutes later I was standing in the washroom with Spot alone. He had his red suspenders on, a light blue button-up blouse, and his pants. He was just slipping on his cap when I called his name. "Spot," my voice wavered. "Go downstairs so I can take care of something real quick."

Spot turned to me, and that smirk filled his lips. He backed me into one of the sinks, and put his arms on either side of me. "Yoah know I don' like getting orders," he said, leaning closer. "Even if yoah are my goil."

"I'm not officially yoah goil, you know." I stated bluntly, putting my hands on his shoulders at an attempt to push him off.

A frown replaced his smirk, and he raised an eyebrow. "Is dat so?"

"You nevah asked me," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yoah goils are weird," Spot brought his mouth closer to mine. "I guess I'll have tah ask yoah then, right?"

I smirked my own smirk, and leaned my forehead against his. "You don' have to do anything."

"Just yoah wait," and then he kissed me long and hard, before breaking away and walking out of the washroom. I followed him out of it, and watched as he exited the bunkroom and descended the staircase. Sighing, I turned towards the far end of the room. Curry glanced up from the window at the sound of footsteps, but when she recognized them as me, she just turned back towards the window.

"I'm sorry, you know," I told her, walking slowly to the bunk she was on. "I'm sorry I didn't bring you with me when I left."

She didn't say anything, but tensed slightly when I placed myself next to her on the bed. I gently nudged her hand, and then grabbed it; lacing it with mine. "I took you with me this time," I whispered. Silence engulfed us, but not for long. Much to my surprise, she turned to me and opened her mouth. "You know, I always find myself staring out the window, even though I can't see anything."

Instead of freaking out about her talking like Tatum, Ember, or Lace would've done, I casually eased into the conversation. "Why's that?" I asked her, genuinely curious.

She was silent for a moment, fingering her black hair tenderly. I noticed she wore it down for once. "It's the sounds you hear if you concentrate hard enough," she finally replied, her voice soft and hollow from the lack of use. "When it's raining, you can hear the pitter patter of the raindrops hitting the wood of the windowsill, or the glass of the window itself. When it's sunny, you can hear the bird chirping and the insects buzzing. There's a different kind of sound for everything."

"What's your favorite sound to listen to?" I asked quietly, staring out the window and trying to listen hard enough for the magical experience she described. She looked thoughtful a moment; her grey eyes unblinking and deserted of life.

"The bells at Christmas time," she whispered. "I can vividly imagine the snow softly falling into a white haze onto the ground, while young children merrily run around throwing snowballs or try catching them on their tongues."

I glanced at her, my eyes widened. "We used to do that," I spoke softly.

"Before I lost my sight," her voice was devoid of any emotion.

"We can still do that now," I instantly replied, squeezing her hand. "Your loss of sight doesn't mean you can't enjoy the things you used to."

"How am I suppose to know, Skye?" I cringed at the hardness in her voice. "You don't understand what it's like to be blind. I can't see the vibrant colors anymore, and every single day I worry that eventually I won't be able to remember what they even looked like."

"That won't happen Curry, and you know it," my voice was just as hard as hers, and my hand loosened.

"How do you _know_ that?" she replied, completely letting go of my hand and standing up. "There's so many things I wish I could erase, and it's all because of that man."

I stood up soon after she did, and instantly knew she meant Bill. I felt a hollow pit form in the bottom of my stomach. "What did he do to you?" I asked hesitantly, cringing at the own dangerous tone in my voice.

"Besides taking my sight?" she laughed humorlessly. "Let's just say that's not the only thing he took."

Flashes of Bill on top of me, trying to undress me, trying to take away what wasn't his to take flashed through my mind. Could it be… A cold chill crept up my spine, and a murderous intent took over my body. Trying to bury it underneath my need to comfort Curry, I wrapped her in my arms. For once since I've seen her recently, she looked startled by the action.

"You know Curry, I'm always here for you," my voice was strong and bearing. "But I'm not the only one. You've got Lace, Tatum, and Ember too. Now that you're here, instead of sitting there feeling sorry for yourself and accepting the pain, you could be out there with everyone else, enjoying the open air and the bakery smells, making friends with new people. You know I," I hesitated. "_We_ won't let Bill get away with what he's done, you can count on it. I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do."

"Skye?" Curry's voice sounded in my ear. I pulled away from her, but kept my hands firm on her shoulders. Her unseeing eyes stared right into my abnormal pink ones. "Can I help you kill him?"

I smiled widely, and knowing she couldn't see it, I lifted her hands to my lips for her to _feel_ it. A smile cracked onto her lips when she did, and I hugged her again. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>When we descended the stairs and walked into the lobby, only a few people were there: Spot, Hannah Beth, Racetrack, Lace, Mush, and Kid Blink. My eyes landed on Spot, who was doing a finger game with Hannah Beth while smiling warmly at her. Before walking over to her, I wanted to introduce Curry to a few people.<p>

However, before I got the chance, Mush and Kid Blink made their way over. "Heyah Lollipop, mind if we let yoah friend hear around Manhattan?"

"Hear around?" Curry asked, causing Lace to hear and gasp at her in disbelief. She sent me a look that read '_Miracle worker_'. I waved her off.

"Hear around," Blink repeated. "Dere's more tah hear in Manhattan den there is tah see," he grabbed her hand. "I'se is half-blind, yoah see. Sometimes I'se wake up, and I can't see out of either of my eyes…scares me half to death, yoah know? Can't help but worryin' dat one day I'll wake up like that, an' it'll never heal."

"I feel your pain," Curry chuckled, turning back to the direction she was facing before; face to face with me. "Thank you, Skye. I'm going to heed your advice now, and let this person hear me around Manhattan with his friend."

I grinned as they left, overhearing Blink introduce him and Mush as they were leaving, and headed over towards Spot and Hannah Beth. "Hey there babe," I said, bending down to Hannah Beth's height. "Who's that yoah talkin' to?"

"Spotty," she replied, hugging me.

"Spotty?" I laughed out loud, turning to Spot. "Do yah think she'll start referring to you as her dad?"

"She bettah if yoah her mother," he said smirking, standing up completely.

I didn't mention how he wouldn't let her stay in Brooklyn before, honestly I was just glad he was getting along with her now. "I'm glad she likes you," I told him, standing up too.

"I'se is flattered," Spot chuckled, leading us out of the lodging house and onto the busy streets of Manhattan. I tucked the dagger Annabelle gave me deeper into my pants, and followed behind Spot with Hannah Beth holding onto my hand. She was wearing a pair of trousers that looked like they belonged to Boots, along with a red button-up blouse that was two sizes too big. Her hair was tied in two buns on the side of her head.

"Where we goin'?" I asked Spot, who turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Jus' wait."

"Wait for what?"

Spot turned around and walked the two feet back to where I was standing. His mouth covered mine in an attempt to keep me quiet, and I smiled from behind his lips. Pulling away first, he looked at me. "We'se only got two days tah enjoy ourselves, so don' ask questions, just trust me."

Hannah Beth and I started following him again when he started walking, and soon we were standing at the entrance of Irving Hall. I looked at him skeptically, but followed him to the backstage entrance. When we entered, Jack was waiting there. "Finally, yoah took yoah time," he grinned, picking up Hannah Beth and swinging her on his shoulders. "Everyone's heah."

"Good," Spot said, waving Jack away who climbed up the steps with Hannah. "Follow me," Spot ordered me, following behind Jack.

When we walked onto the stage, Jack was handing Cassette Hannah Beth, and went back to stand by Jack. I looked at the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies in the audience, and then at Medda who was standing to the side with Les and Davey. I waved excitedly at David, who smiled back at me. Luckily, Spot didn't notice the exchange.

"A'right, yoah all know what yoah heah for!" Jack yelled, wrapping an arm around Spot who glared up at him. Jack didn't notice. I watched intently as the two leaders went over the plan and what was going to happen once more, for everyone to hear, but silently wondered why I was on the stage and not in the crowd with the rest. Finally, Jack was done with his speech, but instead of accepting the deafening applause, he quieted them down.

"Spot heah has something he'd like to ask my little sistah, Skye," Jack turned to me, clapped me on the back, and jumped off the stage. Everyone watched us expectantly, but I froze and stared at Spot. What could he possibly…

"Skye, yoah undeniably stubborn, and you aggravate me to no end," I raised an eyebrow at him, crossing my arms. "But yoah also captahvate me, an' I tink I might be falling in love wit' yoah, so will you be my goil?"

My jaw dropped, causing Spot to smirk in satisfaction, and walk over to me. I glanced at him as he fingered his cane, and then at the crowd of newsies who were waiting. Suddenly, my face broke out into a grin, and I crushed my lips against Spot's. Cheering broke out all around us, and whistles sounded around the hall. I could hear Les and Hannah Beth screaming with glee, and when I broke away, I noticed they were jumping.

"So is dat a yes?" Spot asked, turning my gaze back onto him.

"You tell me," I smirked.

"Yoah know, this wasn't my idea," he told me, gesturing to the stage. "I was just gonna do it alone, but Cassette told me tah make an impression. I meant everythin' I said, but if yoah tell anyone who didn't hear it, I'll soak yoah." I waited as his lips fell into another smirk. "Literally."

We got off the stage, and Medda began singing a song. Everything was right, but I knew it wouldn't last long, so I was going to enjoy it as much as I could.

The final battle would soon be here, and I was ready to take some sick bastards down when it did.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews, yeah? :DDD


End file.
